Sophia Rose
by CrashN2U
Summary: Hermione Granger has a daughter named Sophia Rose. Sophia has always had a happy loving home with 3 "Dads" Ron, Harry and Dean. What happens when a meeting at a bookstore with a certain blond do to her happy family. '
1. The Day Our Daughter Was Born

Hermione was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully when a sharp pain sliced through her body. She shot straight up in her bed surprised. She looked around the room. It was late and all her roommates were fast asleep. After a few minutes of nothing she slowly laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Ouch!" she didn't say it loud enough for her roommates to hear, "Baby no, not now," she swung her feet out of the bed

She was going to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, only she didn't make it when the sharp pain returned but only harsher. She clutched her belly and fell to her knees. Breathing heavy she looked around the room, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were still asleep.

"This has got to be….Oh my god!" she screamed in pain

"Hermione what is…what are you doing on the floor?" Ginny ran to her side

"What's happening?" asked Parvati

"I think…baby…is…coming,"

"She can't come now. It's not time," Lavender frantically said

"Lavender go get Professor McGonagall," she ran out of the room

"That's not necessary. It could just be a false…oh," just then Hermione's water broke

"That doesn't look like a false alarm to me," said Parvati

"I can't have her now, I can't,"

"Well she's coming," said Ginny

"What do we? Does she push?" asked Parvati frantically

"Wait for McGonagall," said Ginny

"Oh pain, pain," Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand

"Oh pain, pain. Hermione let go,"

Professor and Madame Pomfrey came rushing in the room.

"Oh my dear," Pomfrey started giving orders.

After 1 hour of pain and pushing and screaming and waking up the entire Gryffindor House; Hermione sat in her bed holding tiny but beautiful Sophia Rose.

"She's so small and cute," smiled Lavender

"Sophia, what a cute name," said Parvati

"I'm tired," said Hermione

"Let's move mum and baby to the Hospital Wing where they can be comfortable and rest," said Madame

"Oh I can't move," she said with her pleading eyes, "Can't we stay here for the night?"

"I suppose so but I will be checking on you two in the morning," and with that she left

"Don't babies cry?" asked Lavender

"She's fed, I doubt she'll be waking up tonight, since it's 4 am," said Hermione

"Let's get some rest," said Ginny

The next morning everyone woke up to a wailing baby.

"Where's the fire," Lavender shot up dazed

"Don't be stupid," Parvati threw her pillow at Lavender, "It's Phia,"

"I think she's hungry," Hermione looked uncomfortable

"Well whip it, we won't watch," Lavender went to the bathroom

"Oh you're so crude," said Parvati

"I'll tell the boys to wait for you so you can go to the hospital," said Ginny

"Thanks,"

Ginny went down to the common room. The boys were waiting for her.

"Hey gorgeous," Dean greeted Ginny with a kiss

"Hey," she beamed at Harry and Ron

"Keep the kissing to yourselves," said a disgusted Ron

"Never mind that," said Harry, "What does the baby look like?"

"Well Dean was right, it's a girl and she is oh so gorgeous and really tiny," she giggled

"Did you just giggle?" asked Ron

"I can't help it and you won't be able to either once you see her,"

"So what's her name?" asked Dean

"Sophia Rose Granger. How cute,"

"When we heard screams last night we thought someone was invading the castle," said Harry

"She was loud wasn't she?"

"Is she coming?" asked Ron

"Yes she is breast feeding,"

"Ew, I just got a mental picture of that…well actually it's not so bad,"

everyone looked at him with their mouths open, "Doesn't her boobs get bigger because…"

"RON SHUT UP!" said Harry

"Ginny I need you!" yelled Hermione

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to get up and I felt dizzy. Can you take Sophia down first and then help me,"

"Sure,"

Moments later Ginny came down holding Sophia in a blanket.

"Who is brave enough to hold Sophia. I have to help Hermione. She feels dizzy,"

Ron didn't make eye contact with Ginny and Dean pretend there was something on his shirt.

"Alright I know the big babies in this situation,"

"I'll hold her," said Harry, "Wait how do you hold a baby?"

Ginny smiled, "Hold your arms like this," she slowly put Sophia in his arms

"Wow…she is beautiful and so light,"

"I know," she smiled at Harry and Dean noticed they were having a moment

"Don't forget Hermione," said Dean

"Ron stand at the bottom of the stairs. You may have to carry Hermione,"

"Ok,"

Ginny was helping a heavy Hermione down the spiral stairs. She was praying the whole time she wouldn't slip and fall.

"Come on babe, I got you," said Ron

"Thanks. I feel so weak, not being able to do this myself,"

"Hey you just did an amazing thing, I think you deserve to be helped out,"

Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron.

"Let's go," said Ginny

As they walked out of the common room and Harry carefully watching where he was going, they got loads of stops and stares.

"Whose baby is that?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant!"

"Who's the father?"

"I hear it's Ron's baby,"

"No way!"

"They are all staring and talking about me as if I can't hear them!" Hermione said loud enough for the students to hear her

"It doesn't matter," said Ginny, "We know the truth. We know she is yours and she is beautiful," she smiled at the baby and then at Harry who was protecting her ever so fatherly

"Actually we don't know the truth," said Ron suddenly

"What are you talking about Ron?" asked a tired Hermione whom he was half carrying

"We don't know when it happened. Who is the father?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that question!"

"Well it's best you tell your best friends first,"

"As if you have a right to know," she stopped walking

"Well…"

"No! It's none of your business Ron and I don't wish to discuss it here at this very moment. We are kind of in the middle of something," she continued walking

"Gosh sometimes I wonder if we are related," said Ginny under her breath

"Dean can you help me," said Hermione who was glaring at Ron

"What?"

"Ron I don't want to talk to you right now,"

Since Dean was so tall he just lifted Hermione in his arms.

"This would be a lot quicker," he smiled at her

"Thanks Dean,"

They all reached the hospital wing.

"Well good morning Miss Granger. I guess you two slept well,"

"Yes but I know that won't happen every night. I wish to speak to Dumbledore to make out other arrangements for us to stay," said Hermione

"Very wise Miss Granger,"

Harry handed Sophia over to Hermione.

"She kept smiling at me,"

"She likes you already,"

They all turned to leave.

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you be Sophia's godfather?"

"Uh…wow," he blinked rapidly

"I mean you've always hold a special place in my heart. Our relationship is different from me and Ron's and I never had a brother and…"

"I would love to be her godfather," he hugged her tightly and kiss Sophia, "Wow now I'm excited. I'm gonna teach her how to fly on a broom and teach her about Quidditch, which she's gonna love and…it's gonna kind of be like me and Sirius all over again. I'll have someone to look after and love,"

"Thank you,"

"No thank you,"

Hermione settled in the bed and had Sophia in a crib next to. She marveled at her baby. She was hers and she was beautiful. She never felt more protective and loving of anything before. She became more and more tired as the time passed. She decided to close her eyes for a moment.

Draco was brought into the hospital wing by Blaise.

"What on earth happened?" asked Pomfrey

"Parkinson hexed me," he said with anger in his voice

"Which I'm sure you deserved,"

"Hey I'm the victim here," the blood wouldn't stop pouring out of his nose

"Lye down. I'll get you a potion to stop the bleeding,"

Blaise snickered.

"Enjoy this now Blaise,"

"Oh I am. You should have seen your face," he was rolling over laughing now

Pomfrey returned to shoo Blaise out of the room.

"Drink this,"

"It's not poison is it?" he asked sarcastically

"Now what kind of healer do you take me for?"

Draco huffed and drank the potion. Instantly the bleeding stopped. He suddenly yawned.

"You did poison it!" he was half serious, half joking

"Don't be ridiculous. The side effects may make you sleepy,"

As Draco rested on the bed, he heard a faint cry come from the other room. He sat up.

"That can't be a baby crying," he thought to himself

He heard the sound again and went to investigate. In the next room he found Hermione laying on the bed dead asleep. Next to her was a crying baby. How could she sleep through that awful sound. He decided to get closer to the baby. The baby continued to cry until she looked at Draco who was caught off guard.

The baby stopped and looked at him with her huge blue-gray eyes. Astonishing the baby looked a great deal like his baby pictures. She started smiling at him, like she knew who he was. Draco couldn't help himself, it was like she was calling to him. He gently touched the baby's hand, she grabbed on tightly to his finger. She was not letting go.

"My aren't you cute and strong," then it hit Draco like a train

This baby can't be…his? But she could be. She couldn't be Weasley's, she didn't have the trademark hair and she definitely couldn't be Potter's. he suddenly heard Hermione sigh. He stood still with fear. She quietly opened her eyes and came face to face with Draco. He relaxed a little once he realized she wasn't going to yell at him.

"Well…"

"Is it true?" he looked down at the baby

"Yes," she looked at Sophia as well, "Her name is Sophia Rose," he smiled

"That's a pretty name,"

"No one knows,"

"Well let's keep it that way. If people knew…well let's just say it wouldn't end well,"

"The war is over,"

"I know and I'm still a coward and a traitor but McGonagall took pity on my sorry self and allowed me to return. For what? People despise me and everything and everyone I held dear is gone or dead,"

"She's very much alive,"

"I couldn't put you or her through that,"

"But…"

"No I won't allow it. I can't," he kissed his daughter

"So is this goodbye?"

"Yes. You have to protect her from me. I would be no good for her. Promise me you will do that. Promise Granger,"

"I promise," and with that Draco left


	2. Her Decision

6 YEARS LATER

"Warmer. Warmer. Warmer. Oh, colder, colder. Mr. Dean you have gotten so cold!" she giggled

Dean was wondering around the room blind folded playing a game with Sophia.

"Jeez Sophia. Whoa!" he bumped into the table causing Sophia to erupt into more giggles, "I'm glad you find this amusing,"

"Oh I do Mr. Dean. You're now lukewarm,"

"Ok," he now sounded determined to find her

"Ok, warmer than lukewarm," she laughed

"What? Warmer than lukewarm," he smiled

"Warmer, warmer, warmer, getting hot, hotter, hotter. Wow Mr. Dean you're on fire,"

"Gotcha," he grabbed her shirt as he pulled her into a big hug making her laugh

"What is going on in here?" asked a smiling Hermione

"We were just playing a game," said Sophia who now had her puppy dog face on

"What? That silly Marco Polo game that you added with a twist," she had her hands on her hips

"It's better that way," she ran to her room

"Are you staying for dinner Dean?" asked Hermione

"If you'll have me," he sat as she started to prepare for dinner

"How was work? I bet posing for the camera was extremely hard,"

"Hey my modeling pays the bills. I can't help it if the ladies love me,"

Hermione laughed at this.

"Mummy! I got a owl from Uncle Harry saying he and Ginny are coming over for dinner!"

"Ok!" Hermione turned her attention back to Dean, "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Naw I always knew Ginny would end up with Harry. They're kinda like Ross and Rachel, Dawson and Joey, Lois and Clark,"

"I'm glad you're taking it so well,"

"I'm not gonna let it slow me down. I'm a handsome man,"

"Yes you are,"

"I can get a girlfriend,"

"Just stop using my daughter as the bait to get your smoking hot girlfriend, ok?"

"Hey it usually is her idea," she laughed

Sophia soared downstairs testing out her new broom.

"Sophia Rose what have I told you about riding that thing in the house!"

"I wanted to show Mr. Dean! Do you like it. Mr. Ron brought it for me,"

"It's as big as you! So you when you get your Hogwarts letter, you have to try out for Chaser,"

"What?"

"You are gonna play Quidditch right?"

"No?"

"Well what's the point of training you now if you're not gonna play," he laughed

"I'm not going to play because I'm not going to Hogwarts," she sat down next to him

"What? What do you mean?"

"Didn't mummy tell you. I have decided not to go. We are going to look at muggle schools next week since I just turned 6. I'm so smart I may skip Kindergarten,"

"You want to go to a muggle school? Honey everyone you hold dear went to Hogwarts, if you're worried you won't get in…"

"I'm not worried about that. I just don't want to go to Hogwarts,"

"Hermione!"

"Dean," she said it in her mummy voice

"Don't say Dean like that. Why?"

"It's her choice. All her friends go to muggle school. She would be getting a great education. Eden Hall Academy is a wonderful school. So what's the problem?"

"It's not Hogwarts!"

"What's not Hogwarts?" asked Harry as he and his newly pregnant wife Ginny walked through the door

"Harry! Ginny! Can I hear the baby,"

Sophia pressed her head against Ginny's belly.

"I love that sound. Have you thought of names?"

"Yes if it's a boy James Sirius and if it's a girl Lily Luna," said Ginny

"I like those names,"

"Let's not get off the subject here," said Dean as he hugged and kissed Ginny and man hugged Harry, "Tell your godfather what you told me,"

"Oh Dean," said Hermione

"No since we're all adults here including Sophia, since you're letting her make an adult decision Hermione, tell your godfather what you just told me,"

"I'm not going to Hogwarts,"

Harry looked at Sophia then at Hermione then he burst into laughter. After a minute or two Harry settled down.

"Sophia you know how to make me laugh,"

"I'm not laughing and I'm not going to Hogwarts! And you can't make me!" she yelled at him and ran to her room

"Oh for goodness sakes Harry! You could have handled that way better," said Hermione

"Why are you indulging her? She is going to Hogwarts,"

"Well seen as how she is my daughter and not yours, I'm making that decision and if Sophia doesn't want to go, I'm not going to force her,"

"Why doesn't she want to go?"

"Well why don't you go upstairs, apologize and ask her. You'll be very surprised to know she has thought a great deal about this," Hermione turned to Dean, "And when he's done, you go and apologize too,"

"You guys are such losers," Ginny rubbed her belly and sat down

Harry knocked on Sophia's door.

"If your name is Harry James Potter, you are not allowed in my room,"

"I want to talk,"

"So…talk,"

"Face to face,"

"I don't allow losers into my room,"

"Sophia I'm sorry. I reacted badly to your news and I want to talk to you about it. Please?"

Sophia gave in and opened her door.

"You of all people. I would expect this from Mr. Ron maybe Mr. Dean but not you,"

"You must understand how I must be feeling. Hogwarts was like my home. I spent half of my life there; living and fighting. It's apart of me. We made it a better place so that our children could have a better life,"

"Well then you must understand how I'm feeling. I didn't grow up in the Wizarding World, granted Mum works for the Ministry but we live here. I have friends here. All while all my friends go off to school, I have suffer and wait till I get my letter in the mail. I have to wait till I'm 11, do you know how long that is?"

"That's what makes it more special,"

"I don't want special, I want normal,"

"You have normal now,"

"I don't want to be a celebrity's kid. I read about him, in the revised 2004 copy of Hogwarts' A History. I've heard the stories, I've seen the pictures. I know what you guys went through when you were in school. I wouldn't be able to do what you guys did. I'm not that brave,"

"You're very brave,"

"People have put you guys on a pedestal. A very high one, that's a lot of pressure so image what life would be like for me if I went to Hogwarts. People wouldn't leave me alone. I love my space, I love my privacy and all would go out of the window as soon as I go Hogwarts. I don't want that life. My friends don't know about any of that stuff and I love it. I'm not going to Hogwarts. I don't want that life,"

"You're Mum was right. It is your decision and from what you just told me, I think you're making the best decision for you,"

"So you support me no matter what?"

Harry didn't know what it was? It was something about her pleading voice begging him to accept her choice. He got teary eyed and quickly wrapped her in his big arms.

"Sophia I love you,"

"I love you too," she kissed his cheek

"Shall we go to dinner?"

"Yes we shall,"

As they opened the door, Hermione, Dean and Ginny were outside listening.

"Talk about no privacy," said Harry

"I'm so sorry Sophia. I had no idea you felt that way," said Dean

"It's ok," a light just clicked off in Sophia's head, "Who's going to tell Ron?"

"Don't worry I'll tackle my big brother," said Ginny


	3. What's That?

Ginny picked a nice restaurant on the pier overlooking the city. She promised Sophia she would talk to Ron about her not going to Hogwarts. She knew Ron wouldn't like her decision so she decided to butter him up with food. Ginny continued to rub her belly as she was waiting for her brother arrival.

Ron got out of his car and headed towards the restaurant. He was anxious about what Ginny had to tell him. She said it wasn't too serious but the person was too scared to tell him. He finally spotted his sister rubbing her belly something she always did when she was nervous.

"Ron," smiled at him

"Hi," he kissed her, "How's Harry and my niece or nephew?"

"Both fine," she continued to smile but slowly she was straining to keep her nerves in check

Ron sipped his drink and looked at her oddly.

"Spill Ginny. What's all this about?"

"Sophia," Ron's ears perked up

"What about Sophia?" he asked casually

"Now before I tell you I want you to know that she's not trying to hurt you. It's her choice really and she just wants you to know. But I want you to hear me out first before you comment,"

Ron was on the edge of his chair. Ginny took a breath and waited.

"She has…decided not to…go to Hogwarts," she rushed thee last words

"Sorry? I don't think I heard you properly?"

"She's not going to Hogwarts,"

Ron wanted to make sure he heard right. Did his sister just tell him that he's favorite little lady wasn't going to Hogwarts?

"I think I heard wrong," he sat back in his chair

Suddenly he heard a squeal. He looked up to see Sophia running towards him in what looked like her new uniform. Hermione was trailing behind with a smiled on her face. Ron didn't want Sophia to see his somewhat disappointed face so he plastered a fake smile on instead.

"Hey what's up?" he sat her on his lap

"Do you see my new blazer! I got in! And I get to skip Kindergarten,"

"How?"

"They gave me a test and I passed. It's that great?"

"Yeah," Ron couldn't keep it together and Sophia noticed

"You're not happy for me?"

"No I'm happy you got what you wanted,"

"No you're not. You're reaction isn't as dramatic as I thought but you're thinking just like Mr. Dean and Harry," she slowly got off his lap

Ron turned Sophia to face him so she could understand.

"I want to be honest with you. I'm bummed. I don't have any kids of my own and I was hoping through you I could do it all over again,"

"I understand. It came as a shock to the others but this is what I want and I think it's for the best. Why would I need to go to Hogwarts to teach me things when I have my own encyclopedia right here," she pointed to Hermione

"Thanks honey," she giggled with Ginny

"Don't worry Mr. Ron. I'm getting a great education and all my friends go there…"

"You don't have to convince me of anything sweetheart," he kissed her cheek

"Thanks,"

"Do you want to wait for Dean and Harry. They will be here in a minute?" asked Hermione

"Sure," said Sophia as she looked through the menu

Ron and Hermione made eye contact. She could tell he was really trying and she thought he was doing good so far.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him and he nodded

Dean and Harry quickly joined the group just moments later.

"Oh my gosh," Dean dramatically grabbed his hair and chest

Sophia quickly looked up at him, "What's wrong,"

"Are you…wearing…a blue blazer?" he started smiling

"Oh Mr. Dean. You're being silly. I got in!"

"That's my girl," he kissed her cheek as he sat down next to her

"Congrats Rosie," said Harry

"Yes I would like to thank the Academy Awards for giving me this opportunity to showcase my talents," she giggled, "And I get to skip Kindergarten,"

"Who needs Hogwarts," said a smiling Harry

"All right now since everyone is aware of this wonderful occasion I think we should order our food. And Sophia you can order whatever you want," said Hermione

"Really? Anything I want?"

"Of course this is a special day and I want to honor that,"

A pretty young brunette waitress came by the table with her pad and pen out ready to take orders.

"I see your whole party has arrived. I'm Jessica and I'll be serving you today. Are you ready to order?" she was mostly eyeing Ron the whole time she was talking

"Me first," said Sophia

"All right pretty little girl in her blue blazer, what can I get for you?"

Sophia quickly scanned the menu then blurted out, "Do you have a penis?"

Jessica along with Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Dean, Ron and a few other people seated close to them stopped what they were doing and looked wide eyed in terror at Sophia.

Hermione quickly regained her focus back on her daughter.

"Will you give us a second?"

Hermione turned to Sophia, "Sophia that's a very adult word. Where did you hear it?"

"Sara said her father and her brother have a penis. What is it?"

Hermione for once in her entire life was lost for words. She needed to be rescued so she turned to Harry.

"Harry," he looked at her, "You're her godfather and the Boy Who Lived," Ginny snickered, "Why don't you explain it to her?"

Harry looked around the table before looking at a curious Sophia.

"Well the penis is an external sexual organ of certain biologically male organisms…."

"Thank you Harry," she cut him off

"Did you memorize that from a book dear?" asked a giggling Ginny

"What?"

"Jeez man," said Ron as he shook his head

"If you will excuse us guys, me and Sophia are going to wash our hands,"

As they got up from the table Harry, Ginny, Dean and Ron looked on curiously and only spoke until they weren't in sight.

"I can't believe she said that!" said Ron

"I didn't know about sex until I was in my 5th year," said Dean

"I'm stunned!"

"I was totally exaggerating,"

"I'm talking about Sophia, Dean. Don't you get it? That one word was like her announcing to the world she's not a little girl anymore! First comes penis…!" Ron said it so loud that the people around him stopped and stared. Harry, Ginny and Dean could feel the heat of embarrassment rising up.

"Could you say it a little louder, I don't think those people over there heard you loud enough," said Ginny

"I'm serious, it's like what that woman Opal said…"

"You mean Oprah," laughed Harry

"Whatever she's like a sponge. She soaks up whatever people say. Then she's gonna be talking about boys and having sex!"

"I think you're overreacting just a little bit Ron," said Harry

"Oh I'm overreacting? What's a genital here and there,"

"Will you shut up, they're coming back." said Dean

Sophia and Hermione returned to the table. Sophia had a somber look on her face. Everyone else just looked at her as she shook her head slowly.

Once back at home Sophia and Hermione settled in the house. Dean had a late photo shoot to go to and Harry and Ginny decided to go back to their home to relax. Ron had nothing to do so he decided to stay at Hermione's house

"Mummy I had a long day. I think I'm going to take a nap,"

"You had a long day," Hermione snickered as she settled on the couch next to Ron

"Don't tease me. I promise to never say penis in a public place ever again,' she looked down at her shoes embarrassed

"Well as long as you've learned your lesson," she smiled at her

"Good bye Mr. Ron," she kissed him on the cheek

"Good bye my darling," he smiled as she went upstairs

Hermione busted into giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"I about died today. When she asked that waitress did she have a penis, its was priceless. Everything in that place shut down," she continued to laugh

"Well I was VERY uncomfortable. The stuff kids talk about these days. It's not like when we were kids,"

"Yeah for you it must have been a little strange but I think you handled it well. And Harry was sweating bullets,"

"Now I must admit that was funny," he started laughing

She and Ron laughed for another minute.

"Oh Ron…" she stopped and looked at him

"What?"

"Can you image life without her?"

"No,"

"That was a quick answer," she was surprised

"Because it was an easy question. Life would be so…not life. Not that my life has meaning now…"

"Oh stop,"

"But she is pretty much 80% of my life," he smiled

"Just 80%," she smiled, "You love that girl so much,"

"I do. I love her like if she were my own. And I know Harry, Dean and Ginny feel the same way. We helped you raise Sophia and I can not image my life without her in it,"

"When I was pregnant with her I was so scared. I didn't know what I was going to do. The war was over, people were trying to rebuild their lives and trying to figure out their futures. And I had this baby I was carrying and for the first time in my life I was unprepared. I was worried you guys would hate me and leave me and I was trying to be Hermione Granger and I had panic attacks and anxiety attacks and my weight was going up and down, I was petrified. But when Ginny found out and she wasn't anger, she was supportive, I knew everything was going to be fine,"

"I didn't know all that,"

"You were the main one I was worried about,"

"Yeah I admit I can be a jerk,"

"But you came through,"

"We are best friends. How could I turn my back on you. Speaking of turning their backs…" Hermione had a confused look on her face, "The father,"

"He didn't turn his back,"

"You pushed him away?"

"No," Hermione shook her head and looked down at her hands, "He didn't want to be…he was protecting us,"

"Protecting you from what?"

"Everyone who would hurt us,"

"I know who the father is. It's kind of hard not to look at Sophia and not see him,"

"He turned against his people. They were going to kill him and his mother. She went into hiding under the protection of the Order and he joined our side. If those people knew he had a daughter and knew who I was, we would always have to watch our backs. In a way I'm thankful but in a way I wish it weren't so. And the strange thing about this whole situation is Sophia never, not once has asked about him,"

"What? Really? That's odd. Have you brought it up?"

"No, I don't know how to start that conversation,"

"As long as she doesn't mention it, you're covered right?"

"I feel so bad. I feel like I'm… I don't know," Ron put his arm around Hermione to comfort her

"Maybe in time she will ask,"

"I hope not too soon," she smiled at him

"Mummy," Sophia was rubbing her red eyes and was holding her bear

"What's wrong sweetie," Hermione held out her arms

"I had a dream. A bad one," she sat on her lap

"Well it's over now," she rubbed her back, "Do you want some juice," she stood up and handed her over to Ron

"It was about a man in a mask. Well I'm not sure if it was a mask or his face. He looked like a snake,"

Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing and looked at Sophia with fear in their eyes

"There was another man but I couldn't see him, he was wearing black and he had a wand in his hand. He was looking furious at the other man. They started to fight. And then I saw you. You ran to me and held me from the man. And then the snake man hit then other man with a spell and he fell, you screamed and held me tighter and then the man came over to us and pointed his wand at me and then I woke up. It was so real. I could still hear you screaming when I opened my eyes,"

Hermione dropped the juice and the glass broke. Ron went to get a rag to clean up the mess.

"Are you ok Mummy?" asked a worried Sophia

"Yea I'm fine,"

"What do you think my dream means?"

"I don't think your dream means anything," she put on a fake smile, "I just think you had a bad dream,"

"It was so real. I'm scared to go back to sleep,"

"You know what? You can sleep with me?"

"Really?"

"You go upstairs and wait for me. You can turn the TV on. Say good night to Ron,"

"Good night Mr. Ron," she kissed him good night

"Sweet dreams Sophia,"

Hermione turned to Ron after Sophia went upstairs.

"School doesn't start for another week so I need…"

"You're going to act like that didn't happen,"

"I don't want to deal with it tonight. It's too real. So instead I'm trying to distract myself. I have meetings all day tomorrow. Could you watch her? I know you have to day off,"

"I would love to,"

"Take her to the park or the London Eye,"

"I'll take her to Hogsmeade. She loves the book store. We'll visit Fred and George,"

"Perfect,"

"It's going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you," he gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye


	4. Wow Draco Malfoy in the Flesh!

The next day Ron went to go pick up Sophia for their day out together. The air was lovely and the skies were blue.

"Where are we going today Mr. Ron," Sophia held Ron's hand and started swinging it

"We're going to Hogsmeade and visit Fred and George,"

"I haven't seen them in forever. How are we going to get there?"

"Magic," he whispered to her in a playful voice

Sophia rolled her eyes and giggled, "Of course magic," she smiled warmly at him

Once Sophia and Ron arrived in Hogsmeade the streets were full of people.

"Hold onto my hand," Ron said, "Where do you want to go first?"

"Can we go to see Mr. Norris?"

"I knew you would say that. You are your mother's daughter,"

Ron and Sophia walked over to the bookstore where Mr. Norris co-owned.

"Hello?" said Sophia

"Ah my favorite little customer," said Mr. Norris with a smile

"Sophia can you stay here till I come back. I'm sure Neal will look after you,"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to make a quick errand and I didn't want to disturb your time here,"

"No problem Mr. Weasley, I won't let this little lady out of my sight,"

"Thanks,"

After Ron left Sophia took in her favorite place in Hogsmeade. She loved that the fact that all the shelves were miles high filled with books of knowledge and wonder. She loved to read, as did her Mum.

"What can I do for you Sophia?"

"Well Mum's birthday is coming up and there was this book I wanted to get her,"

"What's it called,"

"Passions and the King," Mr. Norris made a funny face, "What can I say? She loves romance novels," she laughed

"I think I just might have that book,"

"I'll look around some,"

Sophia headed straight for the mystery section. She loved reading detective books but none too graphic and non wrote by wizards since theirs had really dark magic in it.

Sophia noticed a book though called The Mysterious Blue Eyes wrote by D.M. She was very curious about the authors name.

"Mr. Norris," she had the book in her hands, "Who is D.M.? The initials sound familiar to me,"

"Ah that man is my other favorite customer and the real owner of this book store,"

"Really?

Just then the bookstore door opened and in walked a young man. A man in his early 20s. He was about 6" with blond hair neatly combed around his face with blue grey eyes. He was wearing a blazer with dark denim jeans carrying a few books.

"Hello Neal, how's business going?"

"Just fine Mr. Malfoy,"

"Neal how many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco," he smiled at the old man

"Here you go little Miss, this is D.M.," Neal pointed to Draco

Draco looked at the little girl holding his book. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. She was staring at him with her mouth wide open. To Draco she looked very familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Your Draco Malfoy,"

"Yes," he smiled at her

"I read about you in the revised 2004 copy of Hogwarts a History. They said that you turned against the Death Eaters and V and that you joined the good side. They said that your mother had to go into hiding but they never said what happened to you after the war. This is amazing. I'm meeting Draco Malfoy in the flesh,"

"Looks like I have a fan," said Draco

"Well just me and maybe my mum. She's never really talked about you but whenever Mr. Ron or Dean or Uncle Harry mentioned anything bad about you, she would always stick up for you,"

"Excuse me are you referring to Harry Potter?" he got serious

"Yes he is my godfather," she said proudly

"And what's your mother's name?"

"You should know her name. You went to school with her. Hermione Granger,"

All the color instantly drained from Draco's face. His stomach did backwards flips and he felt he was going to vomit.

"Are you ok?" asked Sophia

FLASHBACK

"Well…"

"Is it true?" he looked down at the baby

"Yes," she looked at Sophia as well, "Her name is Sophia Rose," he smiled

"That's a pretty name,"

"No one knows,"

"Well let's keep it that way. If people knew…well let's just say it wouldn't end well,"

"The war is over,"

"I know and I'm still a coward and a traitor but McGonagall took pity on my sorry self and allowed me to return. For what? People despise me and everything and everyone I held dear is gone or dead,"

"She's very much alive,"

"I couldn't put you or her through that,"

"But…"

"No I won't allow it. I can't," he kissed his daughter

"So is this goodbye?"

"Yes. You have to protect her from me. I would be no good for her. Promise me you will do that. Promise Granger,"

"I promise," and with that Draco left

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mr. Draco are you ok?" asked a worried Sophia

Draco blinked his eyes rapidly and swallowed a few times.

"Mr. Malfoy you look like you just seen a ghost. One minute you were talking to us and the next you kind of went away for awhile," said Mr. Norris

Draco regained his composure. He didn't want Sophia to figure out the connection with them. But then again did Hermione even tell Sophia who her father was. Sophia acted as if she didn't know him. Hermione probably kept to her word.

"I'm just fine and Neal…" he smiled at the old man

"I know, I have to call you Draco. Old habits,"

"I didn't know you were a author," said Sophia

Her eyes lit up as she held the book up so he could see the title.

"Well it was always a hobby of mine," he took the book from her, "But you won't be reading this book. It's too adult," he put it on the shelf

"I figured that much," she looked down at her feet then straight into his eyes. She stared at him for a minute, "Why Mr. Draco, we have the same eye color," she smiled sweetly

Draco got nervous but just then Ron walked in. Time stood still as Ron and Draco stared at each other. Both nervous and scared about who would make the next move.

"Mr. Ron! You have returned. Can we visit Fred and George?" Sophia jumped with joy as she playfully yanked his arms

"Yes I have done my errands," he smiled down at her

Draco got a little bit jealous of the apparent relationship they had. He did tell Hermione to keep her away from him for their protection. He shouldn't feel jealous of the actions he made but for that moment he wish it weren't so.

"You remember Mr. Draco right? From school?" said Sophia excitedly

"How can I forget Draco Malfoy. Prince of the Death Eaters," Sophia flinched when he said that and sadly stared at Draco

"Mum says the war is over and you should let it go," she said quietly sadly grabbing Ron's hand

"Not for me sweet Sophia. Are you ready to go?"

"Wait! Mr. Norris my book," she quickly looked at the older man

"I'll call you when I have found it,"

"Ok," she left go of Ron's hand and walked up to Draco, "It was so awesome to meet you Mr. Draco. I'll have to tell my mum,"

"Don't!" he said quickly

"Why not?" she looked at him curiously

"Me and your mum weren't the best of friends and you don't want to upset her about this little event,"

"Times are different Mr. Draco. I'm sure you weren't friends but she has never said one bad thing about you to me. She hasn't said much but never has she bad mouth you," she smiled sweetly at him

"Well you better go. Ron looks like a vein is about to burst," he laughed

"Goodbye Mr. Draco,"

"Goodbye Sophia,"

Ron and Sophia walked quietly to Fred and George's joke shop. Sophia noticed Ron was acting strange and she decided to confront him about it.

"Tell me what's wrong Mr. Ron?"

"What?"

"You have been quiet ever since we saw Mr. Draco. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just really can't stand Draco Malfoy. I don't care if in the end he fought on our side. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater,"

"Do you know that for certain? Have you seen his mark?"

"Well…not really but how could he not be. His family was way deep in with Voldemort. How could he have dodged getting the mark. He practically lived with them,"

"Well I think if you don't know for sure, you shouldn't judge him,"

"You don't know him. You didn't go to school with the prick,"

"Mr. Ron you must watch your language around me. Oprah said kids my age are like sponges. We take in everything people say,"

Ron laughed, "I'm sorry, old habits,"

"There are a lot of those going around. Are you going to tell my mum,"

"Yes so she can watch out,"

"Watch out for what?"

"Grown up stuff,"

"Oh I got it, none of my business," they walked into the joke shop


	5. Things Moving Too Fast

Hermione was up to her eye balls with paper work. She had 3 meetings today and had to meet briefly with her client. Hermione was a lawyer for the Muggle Department of the Ministry. Harry and Ron never understood Hermione's career choice. She could have easily become an Auror like them but that was no way of life for her daughter. She liked her job, she was wonderful at her job and she had never lost a case.

There was a knock on her door. Hermione was frazzled with her hair all over the place.

"Really?"

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Granger," said Felicia

"Honestly Felicia please call me Hermione,"

"Right," she smiled, "You have a visitor,"

"If it's not my daughter or Harry or Ron telling me she set herself on fire, please no visitors. I'm in deep…well you know and I don't have the time,"

Felicia briefly left the room but in 2 seconds came back.

"He says it's very important,"

"Did my daughter glue her hand to her hair?" she asked not looking up from her papers.

"No, Mr. Potter nor Mr. Weasley is outside your door,"

"Well…"

Hermione didn't have time to finish when the person so urgently wanting to meet her burst through the door.

"Out of all the times I want to talk to you, you're being a baby about it," he slammed the door shut and closed the blinds.

Hermione was shocked to see none other than Draco Malfoy breathing heavily in her face. Looking a bit shaken and had the look of rage on his face. Draco noticed her staring at him in disbelief and soften his look.

"Hello Hermione," she shook her head to wake herself up from this dream or nightmare, "No you're not dreaming,"

"No I must be because in all my years you have never called me Hermione,"

"I'm a changed man especially now,"

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I have…to talk to you," he slowly sat down in the chair

"DON'T SIT DOWN!" she frightened the pants out of him

"What the hell is you're problem!" he was suddenly angry

"I don't have time for this! What do you want!"

"I just wanted to tell you I met her today!" he was running his fingers through his hair

"Who?" though she already knew the answer

"Sophia Rose…" he smiled like a kid in the candy store. Words couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment. "…and what a charming and beautiful and bright child she is," he was smiling at her, "You did a wonderful job,"

"How?"

"The bookstore today. Neal and I own it but I usually don't go in there. Obviously she goes in there often because Neal knew her personally. Anyways I went in there today and she was asking Neal who was D.M., she was holding the book I wrote,"

"You're an author? Since when?"

"Well after the war I had a lot to write about. As she was asking I walked in. And when she looked at me for the first time, I instantly knew who she was. I mean how can you not look at her face and not see me. She apparently didn't put two and two together,"

"Oh man I'm going to hear about you when I get home. She loves you,"

That comment took Draco by surprise.

"What?!"

"I mean she doesn't know who you are but you're her favorite "character" in Hogwarts A History,"

"That book isn't exactly something you read to your kid for a bedtime story,"

"She found it one day and started reading it. She's not afraid of the history, she very intrigued by it especially your story Draco. You know spoiled rotten rich pureblood, family devoted followers of Voldemort, deeply marinated into the Dark Arts…"

"Don't hold back," he lightly smiled at her

"Then saves the life of a Muggle, someone he was taught to hate, escaped death, turned against his people, fought along the good side. You are her hero. Granted Harry and Ron can't stand that,"

"Of course they can't. I saw it for myself today. Ron,"

"Oh my,"

"He saw us talking. I thought he was going to kill me right there. He called me the Prince of the Death Eaters but Sophia stood up for me,"

"Told you, she adores you,"

"So what now?'

"What do you mean? You told me to protect her from you 6 years ago. I have kept my promise," she walked away from towards her desk

"I want to see her," he pleaded

"That's understandable and I'm sure now she would want to see you," she continued working

"Invite me over for dinner," the idea just popped into his head. It was crazy but it didn't hurt to ask

Hermione started laughing then looked at him with a serious face.

"I may have to think about it. You know sooner rather than later we will have to tell her the truth,"

"I'm surprised she has never asked,"

"She hasn't,"

"What?! Never?"

"You see Draco, Sophia has 3 wonderful "dads" in her life. Dean the fun loving laid back model who spoils her with anything her little heart desires. And then there is Ron, he doesn't have to say much to her. They just look at each other and know what the other is thinking and then there is Harry her godfather, more like her father figure and we all know what that title entitles. I know it may hurt you to see her with them but they love her, like she was theirs and they would not love it if you decided to just waltz into her life and disrupt things,"

"Now that's understandable," he looked at his feet hurt about the decision he made years ago. He thought he was helping but he was only hurting himself in the long run. He didn't love Hermione but for the sake of their child, they maybe could have worked something out. Hermione noticed his pain and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I don't want to image what you're thinking right now. You'll probably wishing you never asked me to keep you a secret from her,"

"Yeah,"

"But we are here now and I know Sophia is smart and in time I think she will see. She might even know now,"

"She did notice we have the same eye color,"

"See," she rubbed his back

"I never had that," he quickly looked at her

"What?"

"Someone who cared about my feelings. Well my mother did of course but you owe me nothing,"

"What are you talking about? I know owe you my life. You saved me that night and the least I can do is give you the one thing you're longing for,"

"And what is that?"

"Love," she smiled at him, "Maybe I will invite you over for dinner. But not tonight,"

"That's ok," he looked at her for a long time, "I have to go,"

"Ok," she stood up to show him out, "So does this mean we're keeping in touch," she smiled

"Yes it does," he left with a smile on his face

When Hermione got home words couldn't express what she was feeling. She was anxious, scared, excited, worried; she felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Draco Malfoy was now back in her life. He had met Sophia and now the wheels were turning full speed ahead. There was no stopping it now. Hermione had kept her promise to Draco all these years but what good was it really doing. Sophia had finally saw her father for the first time, a man she adored and respected but once she found out the truth would she feel the same way. And what about Harry and Ron, Hermione knew they wouldn't be happy about this.

Hermione had a lot to think about. Suddenly Sophia stormed through the house and slammed the door breathing heavy with tears in her eyes.

"Sophia! What are you doing!" Hermione was surprised by the look on her daughter's face

Ron slowly open the door with a upset look on his face.

"Mr. Ron you are officially on probation,"

"For how long?"

"Until I say so! I can't believe after I asked you nicely to stop saying nasty things about Mr. Draco did you continue to say nasty things about Mr. Draco and behind my back!" she pointed her finger angrily at Ron

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're just a child!"

"A child with feelings. He has changed! Why can't you just let it go!"

"Sophia I have nothing else to say about the matter," he angrily crossed his arms. Ron was so stubborn

"Well then I have nothing else to say to you," she run upstairs to her room and slammed the door

"YOU BETTER STOP SLAMMING DOORS AROUND HERE YOUNG LADY!" he yelled after her

Hermione was totally amazed about Ron's immature behavior.

"Ron how old are you? Seriously?"

"Guess who graced us with his Pureblood presence today?"

"Guess who visited me today?"

"Really?! What the hell does he want!"

"What do you think? After your little encounter with him, he came to my office,"

"And?"

Hermione knew if she told Ron the whole story he would be fuming and wouldn't shut up.

"Ron I think you need to go home, take a shower, eat something and relax,"

"I DON'T WANT TO RELAX!"

"Well you're not going to continue to have that attitude and be around my daughter. So either you leave or I make you leave,"

"You wouldn't"

"Don't make me use an Unforgivable Curse on you," she was completely serious

Ron looked at Hermione with a serious face as well. He waited a few minutes like he was about to say something else but then he left.

Hermione sighed and then saw her small daughter with her face pressed against the frame of the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked Sophia

"Yes," she said in a small voice

"Come sit with me," she snuggled her face in her daughter's blond curly hair, "I love you,"

"What's wrong?" she quickly looked at her

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to say I love you," she laughed at Sophia

"I don't know," she looked at her hands, "Guess I shouldn't be so hard on Mr. Ron?"

"No Ron needs a swift kick in the pants sometimes. You didn't do anything wrong. You are very sweet and sensitive to others. I think that's what I love most about you. You're not quick to judge and you care about people's feelings. Even Draco's,"

"But Mr. Ron told me that I didn't know what he was like in school and no one can change their minds about beliefs they've heard since they were born so fast. He told me he was a bad person and a death eater back when he was in school. Is that true?"

"Yes he was a terrible boy growing up. He hated muggles and blood traitors very much,"

"Was he a death eater?"

"Draco told me once that once you become a death eater you're one for life. There is no turning back. You have to understand who his family was. He had Lucius Malfoy as his father, Narcissa Malfoy as his mother, Bellatrix Lestrange as his aunt…"

"Wasn't she the one that killed Sirius?"

"Yes,"

"And used the Cruciatus Curse on Neville's parents?"

"Yes,"

"Wow I can't image but you didn't answer my question. Was he a death eater?"

"Yes," she said quietly

"How did that make you feel?"

"How would him being a death eater affect me? We weren't friends in school,"

"I don't know. You speak about him like you're friends now,"

"We are acquaintances now not friends,"

"Ok well is he still a death eater?"

"He hasn't been one for a long time,"

"Does he still have his mark?"

"Unfortunately you can't get rid of those,"

"That's so sad. I feel sorry for him. Becoming something you didn't want to be just because of your family. Having to live in fear all the time about what they may make you do. Do you know if he killed anyone?"

"Sophia these questions are kind of intense. You should ask him yourself,"

"How would I do that?"

"He paid me a visit today,"

"What? How? When?"

"He came to the office right after he met you and he's intrigued by you?"

"Why me?"

"He loves that he has a little fan. Anyways he wants to take us out to dinner,"

"What did you say?" she was getting excited

"I said yes but we would have to look at our schedules,"

"Tomorrow! Please mummy, please. Oh I would love that soooooo much. It could be my early birthday present,"

"I don't know Sophia,"

"If you're worried about Harry and Ron and Dean, we don't have to tell them anything. Oh mummy this would be a wonderful opportunity for me! Please," she was jumping up and down

"Well I don't have his number,"

"Number? Doesn't he live at the Manor?"

"No sweetie he hasn't lived there in a long time,"

FLASHBACK

Hermione could hear screaming and spells being blast off the walls upstairs. She had been separated and captured by Death Eaters and brought to the Malfoy Manor where she was tortured then thrown into the dungeon. She knew it was only a matter of time before she was personally killed by Voldemort.

"How am I going to get out of here. I have to get out," tears started coming down her face. She wiped them away when she heard a loud pop.

She quickly looked up to see a angry cold faced Draco pointing his wand towards her. She quickly backed away from the door not that she could go anywhere

"We have to leave NOW!"

"What?" he blasted the door open and grabbed her, "Let go of me!"

"Shhh! I'm trying to save you,"

"What?"

"Twinkie," she heard another pop and saw his house elf staring wide eyed at Draco, "You must take Hermione out into the forest behind my house and wait for me there. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master," Twinkie grabbed a hold onto Hermione's arm

"Wait, what is going on?"

"They sent me here to hurt you and kill you…but I can't. I'm not a murderer. I couldn't kill Dumbledore and I can't kill you. You can't image the terrible things Voldemort is doing right this minute but no time for explaining. I have to rescue my mother. You two wait for us,"

"How can I trust you?"

"Please you just have to," he ran off upstairs

"Please Miss," said Twinkie

POP!

End of Flashback

"Mummy? Are you alright?"

"Hmmm…"

"Are you ok?"

Hermione blinked several times to get her mind back to the present. No need to relive horrible memories.

"Yes I'm fine," she smiled sweetly at her lovely daughter, "Well I suppose we can send him an owl,"

"I've never sent one of those. We have a owl?"

"The Burtons next door do,"

"That's right,"

Hermione and Sophia went next door to borrow Midnight.

"So what do you want the letter to say?"

"Dear Mr. Draco. We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your invitation for dinner. Tomorrow around 7 would be a more suitable time for us. Please let us know the details of the function so that we may dress accordantly. Sincerely Hermione and Sophia Granger. P.S. Just to let you know I wrote this letter not my mother," Sophia smiled brightly at Hermione, "How does that sound Mummy?"

She laughed, "Wonderfully,"

Draco sat in his study at his desk trying to get work done but he couldn't concentrate. His mind keep going back to conversation he had with Hermione. She said she would think about the dinner invitation. That suddenly made Draco nervous. He, Hermione and Sophia would be going out on family dinner…sort of.

Draco heard tapping on his window. He got up and saw a black and white owl sitting on the perch. He opened the window.

"Haven't gotten one of these in ages," he gave the bird something to eat before taking the letter

He laughed as he read the letter. Sophia was super sweet and he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He quickly wrote his response and sent the owl on his way.

While Sophia was splashing in the tub for her bath, Hermione got the letter back.

"That was fast. Sophia! Draco wrote us back,"

"Come mummy,"

"He said that the place is a surprise but for us to dress formal,"

"Oh a fancy dinner,"

"That's so like Draco,"

"As long as he's paying," Sophia laughed

Hermione looked at her daughter for brief moment before saying, "I feel bad about lying to Harry and Ron,"

"Me too but if Uncle Harry's reaction is going to be like anything Mr. Ron was presenting today then I don't frankly want to deal with it. And we can't tell Ginny because she's married to Uncle Harry and they tell each other everything. I mean maybe we could tell Mr. Dean but then again why should we,"

"I've created a monster," she laughed at her daughter cause she felt like she was talking to an adult

"I'm just trying to wrap my brain around this. Why would they care anyways. It's your life,"

"History of bad blood goes deeper than you may think,"

"I can understand but that was so long ago,"

"Not for them sweetie,"

Sophia looked at her mum with a worried look on her face.

"Are we still going tomorrow,"

"I know how much you want this,"

"You want this too right? So you can mend fences,"

"I suppose," she smiled at her daughter, "Well hurry up with your bath,"

As Sophia was getting ready for bed she was getting her clothes ready for tomorrow. She picked out her favorite blue dress and laid it onto her bed. She read in Hogwarts A History Draco's favorite color was green. She wanted to look pretty so she took out her wand from her drawer.

"Wow this thing is dusty. I wonder what spell to use?" Sophia tried several spells before she found the perfect one that turned her dress emerald green, "Lovely,"

"Are you ready for…Sophia your favorite dress,"

"I want to look pretty for Draco. I didn't realize how much I'm not a good wizard,"

"What do you mean,"

"Well I'm being raised as a Muggle. I presume my father was a wizard," Hermione turned stiff

"Yes,"

"Well I wonder how he would feel if he saw me. He would probably think I was pathetic,"

"I highly doubt that," Sophia got into bed

"I wonder what he's like or what he was like,"

"He's alive,"

"Really? How come I don't know him?"

"Do you want to?"

"I guess if he wanted to be apart of this family he would be and I kinda like my life the way it is. I don't like change,"

"Your very wise. Very,"

"I get that trait from you or I get that trait from Harry. I'm not sure,"

"Well good night,"

"Good night mummy. I can't wait for tomorrow,"


	6. The Truth Comes Out

The next morning Hermione was pacing her office. She was nervous and scared all at the same time. She couldn't concentrate on her work.

"Hermione are you all right. You've been pacing the whole morning," said Felicia

"I have a dinner date with that young man who came yesterday,"

"Omg he is so dreamy," Hermione gave her a look

"Well my daughter adores him and she's coming too,"

"Sophia is such a sweet child. I'm sure she'll have fun," the phone rang, "Miss Granger's office…I'll put you right through Mr. Weasley,"

"Oh joy," she took the phone

"Hermione?"

"Ron,"

"I am so sorry. I acted like a juvenile delinquent last night and I am ashamed,"

"It's not me you have to apologizes to. And you know how long Sophia can hold a grudge,"

"I know so can you make an appeal to her. I know you're good at those,"

"I'll see what I can do. But if it makes you feel any better, I believe she did feel bad afterwards,"

"I want to make it up to her. How about I take her to her favorite place tonight,"

"Oh Ron that would be wonder…not a good idea," she quickly remembered her other plans

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight is not a good night,"

"How come,"

"Well we have plans,"

"Doing what?"

"Mother daughter bonding. We don't spend nearly as much time together as we should and I want to spend as much time with her now before she starts growing up too fast," she was lying through her teeth, well she did want to spend as much time Sophia as she could but Draco would just be joining them.

"Well ok I'll let you get back to work,"

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and stopped to think. She felt so terrible about lying her friends about this. She felt as bad about lying to them as she did before.

FLASHBACK

Hermione, Draco and Narcissa were out of breath running through the woods. Hermione was still trying to comprehend on what just happened to her. One minute was with Harry and Ron fighting off the Death Eaters then she was kidnapped and brought to the mansion and then she was tortured with every Dark Magic possible…

"Will you watch where you're going," Hermione ran into Draco

"Well I'm sorry if I'm still trying to figure out if you're really trying to help me or you're really taking me to my death!"

Draco could tell she was frighten. He quickly but gently touched her hand, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm trying to save you,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to prove to you that I'm not the guy I used to be,"

"What? A pompous ass,"

Narcissa laughed. Draco and Hermione turned to her. Hermione forgot she was there.

"I'm sorry,"

"Mother really. You think I'm a pompous ass?" he was smiling

"No," she smiled at her son. She turned to Hermione, "Let me explain something very important to you, Hermione. On the outside we Malfoy's may appear to have it all together. The money, the power, the respect but we sold our souls to Voldemort. We did everything he asked us to do, even if some of us didn't want to. The mission he gave my son was to prove his loyalty to Voldemort. If Draco refused the task he would have killed us. We lived in fear,"

"Well Lucius didn't seem to be too scared,"

"My husband has lost his way I'm afraid and we can't save him," she had tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," said Draco, "He made his choice and there is nothing we can do about it. We have to continue to walk, we can't afford to get caught,"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Felicia?"

"Yes,"

"I'm taking a sick day,"

"Really? You must be really sick. You never take a sick day,"

"Yea it hit me suddenly," she gave her a weak smile

"Ok well I hope you feel better,"

"Thanks,"

Ginny and Sophia were making cookies together at Ginny and Harry's flat. Ginny had her feet up in the chair reading a magazine as Sophia was getting the ingredients together.

"What kind of cookies do you want Aunt Ginny, not that you can really eat them,"

"You don't always have to listen to Harry. He doesn't have to know everything," Sophia laughed

"Alright you can have one cookie but that's it," she added the chocolate chips and started stirring the chips with the dough, "Ginny can I ask you a question?"

"Anything?"

"Did you know my father?"

Ginny was taken by surprise.

"Um…"

"I was just curious,"

"Don't you want to ask your mum about this?"

"Well she hasn't exactly brought it up with me. Well last night I mentioned it and she asked me did I want to know him. But I told her if he wanted to be apart of this family he would be. I'm just wondering if I ever met him would he love me,"

"Of course he would. Why do you think he won't?"

"I'm not your typical wizard. I go to a muggle school, I don't know tons of spells. Mum told me he was a wizard. Do you think he would be mad,"

"I really don't think he would care about that stuff. He would love you for who you are. How could he not,"

"That is true. I have a confession to make,"

"What?"

"I think I know who he is?"

"Who?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy,"

"Never,"

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Wow…"

"I'm right aren't I? Draco Malfoy's my Dad!" Sophia was ecstatic while Ginny was trying to wrap her brain around this

"Sophia wait. Why would you think he is your Dad?"

"Well we have the same hair and eye color,"

"A lot of people have blond hair and blue grey eyes,"

"And we both love mystery books,"

"Your mum likes to read,"

"I don't know really…when I saw him I felt something. Something I've never felt with anybody. I see all my friends with their dads and they all have that father daughter bond and I love Mr. Ron, Dean and Harry but their not my dad,"

"I understand why you want to know now, I mean with you going to school and seeing all your friends with their dads,"

Sophia looked at Ginny seriously, "I have another confession to make,"

"Why does your IQ have to be so high. You're too young to be making confessions,"

"I trust you and you're like my other mum and I feel like I should tell you,"

"Now is this a secret that causes me to pinky promises or…"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Ok I'm ready, just tell me,"

"As you know I met Draco Malfoy the other day,"

"Yes Ron screamed at me over the phone about the whole ordeal,"

"And he went to see my mum after he met me. Well he asked to have dinner with us and we said yes. The dinner is tonight,"

"Oh, wow. Um…I am lost for words, very much,"

"Are you mad?"

"No I actually think it's a good idea,"

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I think…well you seem to be a fan and Draco used to live for the attention and he and Hermione can catch up on good old times,"

"Good old times? What good times?"

"Well when the war was over Hermione's attitude towards Draco changed. I wouldn't say they were BFFs but she definitely had some respect for him and vice versa,"

"Oh,"

"And Sophia if you want, I won't tell Harry,"

"But you're his wife,"

"I know but in this situation I will keep it to myself until you or your mother feel you should tell him yourself,"

"Thanks Ginny,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The door bell rang. Ginny quickly got up to get the door. It was Hermione who looked very tired.

"Hermione what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Sick day," she walked in the house

"Mummy," Sophia appeared at the door

"Hey baby. Get your things. Mummy is taking a sick day,"

"Are you really sick?"

"No I just want to spend the day with you," Sophia quickly ran upstairs to get her things

Hermione sat down on the couch and looked at Ginny

"What's wrong with you?"

"I feel I should warn you about Sophia," Hermione sat straight up

"What?"

"She knows and I don't know how she knows but she knows,"

"And what does she know?"

"About Draco being her father. She told me when she met him she felt that father daughter bond and she also told me about you guy's plans tonight,"

"Did she now," Hermione looked ashamed, "I lied to Ron about our plans tonight and I feel just rotten,"

"Well with everything going on at full speed ahead I think you should just wait to tell the boys. If you tell them now they are just gonna mess things up…I think you should just wait and see what happens,"

"You're always so calm when crazy things happen," she smiled at Ginny

"I was calm when you told me you were pregnant so this situation is nothing,"

"Ready," Sophia was beaming, "Mummy's never played hooky before,"

"Haha. Well you girls have fun tonight. Tell me all about it tomorrow," said Ginny

"We will. Thanks you're the best," said Hermione as they left

Hermione and Sophia spent the afternoon together shopping for their date and having lunch together. Hermione was wondering whether Sophia would bring up her conversation with Ginny but she didn't. It was almost as if she was trying to avoid it.

"Mummy it's almost 6. Do you think we should start getting ready?"

"Yes we don't want to be late for our date,"

Sophia rushed upstairs to get ready. Hermione though stood in the hallway and thought about the evening. Would this be the night when the truth finally comes out and if it does what does that mean for their future.

45 minutes later Sophia was sitting downstairs waiting for Draco.

She had her emerald dress on and half of her curly blond hair was pinned back. Sophia was so nervous. Would she reveal what she knew about Mr. Draco and how would he feel? Would he be happy or not? Would he understand her choice not to go to Hogwarts or would he disown her. She was so caught up in her head she didn't hear the door bell.

"Sophia! Can you get the door? I'm almost ready,"

Sophia slowly got up from the couch, "Who is it?"

"It's Draco," she unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob

He had a huge smile on his face and instantly her fears went away.

"You look lovely," she looked down at her dress

"Thank you. Mummy is still getting ready," he walked in the house, "Lovely home too,"

"You can sit here," he sat in the loveseat and she sat on the couch adjacent to him, "You look lovely too,"

Draco was wearing a black suit with a white button down without a tie.

"Thank you. How are you?"

Suddenly her emotions came back at full speed. She suddenly felt sick.

"Excuse me," She ran to the nearest object she could throw up in which was the house plant on the table. Draco had a shocked look on his face. Just as Hermione was coming down the stairs she heard Sophia throwing up and tears coming down her face of embarrassment.

"Oh baby. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" she rushed to her side and held her hair as she threw up again. After two more minutes of throwing up Sophia was done. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm not sick. It's just that I was so nervous and when I saw Mr. Draco I got even more nervous," Hermione got a wet rag to wipe her daughter's face

"It's ok. We can postpone the date,"

"Yeah Sophia we don't have to do this now," Draco was worried about her

"But we do because there is so much I wanna ask,"

"Honey maybe you need to lie down,"

"I don't wanna lie down. I wanna know the truth,"

Hermione got silent and scared at the same time. This was it. It was going to come out and even before the evening began.

"What?" she looked at her child

Sophia turned her attention to Draco who was caught off guard. He looked into Sophia's sad eyes and knew right there that his daughter knew who he was to her.

Sophia started crying, "Are you who I think you are or are you a figment of my imagination?"

"Figment of your imagination?" she used such advance words for a child her age

"I have a high IQ,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you my Dad?"

FLASHBACK

Draco was staring out over the balcony at the orange skies. The sun was setting and he was thinking about all that happened. His mother was finally safe. With the help of the Order she was put into Wizard Protection Services. He had hoped she found her new life comforting. He missed her so much but he wanted her to be safe.

He had joined the good side during the war and they fought off Voldemort but a lot was lost. Some of his friends had died and his father was now to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, where he belonged. Draco was able to finish the rest of his schooling but he felt lonely and depressed. Voldemort's followers deemed him a coward for joining to the good side and the good guys deemed him a coward and a liar. Either way he couldn't win. The only friends he had left were Blaise and Hermione Granger.

In all his wildest dreams he never thought he would be friends with her. But she saw him at his utmost worst and she saw him at his greatest. She got him like no one else. And she was there for him during this difficult time in his life.

"Why don't you just move up here?"

"Trust me I have thought about it many times. I've also thought about throwing myself off this balcony too," Hermione was shocked. He looked at her worried face, "What? It's not like anyone will miss me,"

"I would,"

"I think you just feel sorry for me,"

"I do. You've had a hard life,"

"My choice,"

"Well now you can turn that around. See you're finishing school and then you can get a job…"

"Who's gonna give a job to me. I'm a traitor remember,"

"It won't always be like that,"

"You're too optimistic. I don't wanna be hopeful right now. I wanna be depressed. So let me be,"

He turned from her but she knew he didn't end to be alone right now.

"I won't leave. I'm scared of what you'll do,"

"Please leave. Why do you care anyways. After the hell I've put you through. Why do you care,"

"You saved my life when you didn't have to,"

"One time of me saving your life shouldn't out weigh the bad,"

"And who are you to decide that?"

"I want to be left alone,"

"No," she stood her ground

Draco suddenly got angry and grabbed her arm to drag her off the Astronomy Tower. Hermione pulled all her weight down until he fell on her.

"I'm not leaving you! Do you hear me! I'm not leaving! I don't want to,"

Draco started doing something he never done with anyone, not even his mother. He started crying. Hermione was too shocked to speak. All she could do was hold him.

"I know you don't believe me now but it will get better,"

Draco looked at this amazing girl. No matter what he said and no matter what he did she would always be there. That kind of love was hard to find these days. Whoa did he say love? Did he love her? Did she feel the same way? Only one way to find out. Draco slowly leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione pulled back at first but suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. Their lips met and the sparks were flying. They slowly deepened the kiss when Draco parted her lips with his tongue. That feeling was like a million fireworks going off at one time

"Draco," she pulled away and looked deeply in his eyes. This was really going to happen.

"Do you want to? Up here?" he gave her a smile

"Yes,"

Draco took off their robes to have a little cushion.

"I have never done this before,"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle,"

They started kissing again and Draco started taking off his clothes as did Hermione.

END OF FLASHBACK

Draco looked at Sophia, "Yes,"


	7. I'm A Malfoy

A million things rushed through Sophia's little head. So it was true. Draco Malfoy was her father, so she was not only Hermione's daughter but she herself was a Malfoy, not a Granger. Her father used to hate muggles, her mum was a muggle so he used to hate her mum meaning he probably did mean awful things to her. Wait didn't her mum say that Draco was a Death eater. Her father was a death eater so he killed people. Her father was a murderer. Why would he stay away from her? Didn't he love her? Did he love her mother? How did they have her if he hated her mother?

"Sophia?" Hermione was worried about her daughter, "Talk to me,"

"I thought you hated muggles?" she sounded angry

"I did but I didn't know any better. I was raised to hate people who weren't like me but I'm different now,"

"Are you a death eater?"

"No not anymore. Sweetie during that time I lived in fear. I didn't want to be a death eater but I really didn't have a choice,"

"Did you love my mother?" she said suddenly

Draco looked at Hermione then at Sophia, "Yes,"

Hermione was shocked, "You never told me that,"

"Hermione us making love and making our beautiful daughter was me showing you I loved you. And me not being in your life Sophia was me protecting you,"

"From what? The boogeyman? He's not real!" she got quickly with anger in her eyes

"There were people who wanted to hurt me and if they found out that I had a child they would come after you,"

"Aren't you a wizard. Couldn't you have put a protection charm around me or something…"

"It was the best choice at that time. And I didn't know how to be a good father to you at the time either,"

"So the truth comes out. You didn't want me,"

"No that's not true. I was a mess back then. I didn't know how to be a good father because I didn't have that growing up. And when you were born the war had just ended and there were a lot of angry people and I know in my heart they would have come after you and your mother. Please believe me. I do love you,"

"You know I have always dreamed about what it would be like to meet you. Not my father but you as Draco Malfoy. I have always admired your courage and smarts. And when I did finally meet on that day in the bookstore I was so happy. But as the days past I got a feeling. I didn't believe at first and talked myself out of it. But today when I was with Ginny I told her I thought you were my Dad. She didn't say you were but I knew you were,"

"But you don't seem happy,"

"It's a lot to take in,"

"Take all the time you need,"

"I think I want to go to bed?" Hermione was surprised by this

"Are you sure?"

Sophia looked sad and tired, "Yes," her little voice cracked. She was about to cry, "Good night mummy," she hugged her mother. Before she left though she gave Draco a long hard look, "Good night Mr. Draco,"

He could barely hear her, "Good night," she left them alone in the family room

"I'm sorry the night didn't turn out like you wanted. Before you came I promise you she was really excited. I guess you actually telling her, you were her father was too much for her. I should have know better. I should have never agreed to this outing,"

"It's done Hermione,"

"I know it's done and it's breaking her heart. I know she loved the idea of meeting Draco, the star not Draco her father,"

"I should have never asked you to keep her away from me. I take majority of the blame,"

"It's both our faults. Great when the boys see her tomorrow they are gonna ask why she's so sad,"

"I'm sorry," Draco walked to the door, "I'm sorry I disrupted your lives,"

"You didn't know you were going to meet her at the bookstore that day. I think this was meant to happen,"

Draco suddenly came to a realization, "She's scared of me. I saw it in her eyes,"

"Just give her some time. Finding out your father is Draco Malfoy is a huge shock to a 6 year old, even one with a high IQ,"

"Do you think I should not see her anymore,"

"Don't be ridiculous. When she's ready, she'll let us know. I don't want you going anywhere,"

"Ok well I'll call you,"

"Good night,"

"Good night,"

Hermione went upstairs to her room to find her daughter still in her dress holding her wand crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a terrible wizard! I can't even change my dress back to the color that it was! I mean I'm a Malfoy. I should know magic,"

"Honey that's not your fault. It was the way I raised you and you never seemed that interested anyways," she sat on the bed and changed her dress back to blue

"Is he gone?"

"Yes,"

"Was he sad?"

"A little but he knows this is a shock for you. He's going to give you some space,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not to. And he was right. He was trying to protect you. And I wanted that more than anything. And we had Dean, Ron and Harry in our lives. I knew we were going to be ok,"

"I guess you're right. If people knew I was a Malfoy they would never leave me alone,"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I wanna see him. Maybe in a couple of days. We have to tell the boys of course and they have to get used to it first. So maybe next week I can see him,"

"Sure,"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course love," they got under the covers still in their dresses

"I love you Mummy,"

"I love you Sophia Rose,"


	8. I'm A Malfoy Part 2

The next morning Hermione woke up alone in her room. She was still dressed up from last night. She remembered what happened to as it was still fresh in her mind. Poor Sophia.

"Sophia," she went looking for her daughter. She found her in her room already dressed for the day

"Did you forget? Dean is having a cookout today with all his model friends,"

"That's right. Are you ok?"

"Yes why do you ask?" she seemed happier this morning

"Um…"

"I didn't forget about last night. How could someone forget they're a Malfoy. I will never forget. You might wanna change your clothes," she looked at her mother

"Well of course silly," she went back into her room with Sophia following her

"I know there will be other people at the cookout but I think we should sit everyone down and tell them,"

"Yes and mummy has to apologize to Ron for lying to him," she smiled

"It's too much," she knew Sophia was talking about Draco

"I know it's hard but it will get better. Draco really wants a relationship with you,"

"I think he wants a relationship with you too. He said he loved you,"

"Probably back then but we haven't spoken in years. Anyways what's more important is you,"

"I'm a Malfoy. I'm a Malfoy," Sophia was in a daze. She still couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was her dad. Why was it so hard now. She should be happy. She's just like everyone else who has a dad. She thought she would be more happy but for some reason she wasn't. Maybe if she spent some time with him and got to know him better she would feel more relaxed.

When Sophia and Hermione arrived at Dean's house Dean was already setting up everything for the party.

"Mr. Dean," Sophia ran to give him a big hug

Dean scooped Sophia up in his arms and continued to give her kisses all over her face. That was the first real smile Hermione has seen in awhile.

"I have missed my Sophia,"

"And I have missed my Dean,"

"I know I've been super busy with work,"

"Modeling is not that hard,"

"That's what you think,"

"Dean? Do you want to put the food out now?" asked a beautiful girl who came out the house

"Hi," said a smiling Sophia

"Hi,"

"Hermione, Sophia I want you to meet Sasha,"

"You finally got a girlfriend and without my help," Sophia laughed

"Yes I did," he put his arm around Sasha

"Nice to meet you," Hermione shook her hand

"You too,"

"You're very pretty and I can definitely see you with Dean," said Sophia

"Why thank you,"

Hermione turned to Dean, "So when are the boys coming?"

"They should be on there way," he smiled at her

"I wanna help," said Sophia

Sasha looked at her, "Well you can help me take the food out,"

"Ok," they went into the house

"So how's the family?"

"When Harry, Ron and Ginny get here, we have something very important to tell you. I'm sorry to be doing it here but it can not wait,"

Dean looked worried, "All right,"

Draco was sitting in his London flat with his newspaper in front of him. He was enjoying his breakfast somewhat. He kept thinking back to last night when he himself finally told his lovely daughter the truth. She didn't exactly take the news too well. She was scared of her own father. Draco didn't know what to expect really, but he actually was hoping she would be more excited. But what was he thinking. What kid would be excited to learn that their father is Draco Malfoy, The Once Prince of the Death Eaters.

Draco let out a huge frustrated sigh.

POP

"Hey man what's up with you?"

Draco best friend Blaise Zambini appeared in his dining room. Draco and Blaise both went to Hogwarts and were both in Slytherin. After the war Blaise was the only person, besides Hermione who didn't walk in the opposite direction. Blaise now worked for the Ministry.

"I'm sulking,"

"So I take it the night didn't go well?"

"No it went terrible. I told Sophia I was her father but that was after she puked all over the place. She is literally scared of me,"

"What did you expect my friend. You are Draco Malfoy. Even though you went all goody goody on me in the end you are still Draco Malfoy. You are a legend and not for the reason you want to be either. Any kid would freak out about hearing that kind of news,"

POP

"My boys! That was fun. I've never used a portkey before"

"Hey Emily,"

"You know you could put more enthusiasm into it,"

Emily was Blaise's sweet younger cousin. She was one of the long distance relatives who was from American who came to London. She was a Art major at Oxford University.

"Where are you going?" asked Blaise

"Oh you like my cookout wear. One of my model friends is having a cookout and I was wondering if you guys wanna come. There will be a massive amount of legs, which I'm pretty sure you guys will like and food and booze,"

"I'll have to pass. Work," said Blaise

"Who works on a Saturday?"

"Normal people with normal jobs. But please take Draco with you. He could use the sun and the legs. I hope you feel better man,"

"Thanks," Blaise left

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll wait here,"

"You're always so bubbly,"

"That's why I'm a model," she gave him her pouty lips looks. He laughed

Harry, Ron and Ginny arrived followed by at least 30 more people.

"Wow man did you invite the entire neighborhood?" said Ron

"I'm very popular,"

"We brought the drinks you asked," said Harry

"Are Sophia and Hermione here?" asked Ginny

"Yeah they are in the house. They want to talk to us. She sounded serious," said Dean, "Sasha is going to host the party while I'm away,"

"Ok let's go find them. I need to rest my feet," Ginny wobbled in the house

They found Sophia and Hermione in the kitchen drinking water.

"Hey," said Ginny

Sophia was the first to see her. She gave her big hug and she gave her a strange look.

"I think you guys should sit," they all looked worried

Once everyone was settled Sophia looked at her mum for support, "I wanna tell them mummy,"

"Ok,"

"I know. I know Draco Malfoy is my Dad," silence and slightly angry faces mainly from Ron, "Yesterday me and mum were supposed to have a lovely evening out with Draco but that didn't happen. Ever since I met Mr. Draco that day there was this feeling. You know that feeling you get when you feel you know someone, like they are apart of you. I got that feeling. I asked Aunt Ginny if he was my father. She didn't tell me but when he came to get us last night I asked him and he said he was,"

Ron looked angrily at Hermione, "You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry. I know how a sensitive subject Draco is so I didn't bring it up,"

"Well I know now and I just wanted to tell you,"

"How are you feeling?" asked a concerned Harry

"Scared mostly, um a little excited, worried, scared," she had tears in her eyes

"Why are you scared?" Harry pulled her to him

"Well wouldn't you be scared if your father used to be…" she was trying to find the right words, "Prince of Darkness," Harry chuckled

"Yea it is scary but I've been following Draco and I've seen a change in him. He's not all that dark anymore,"

"But when people hear the name Malfoy they run away or they get angry,"

"That's true but I think Draco has worked really hard to get back in people's good graces. I'm sure he loves you, I mean who wouldn't. I think you can look past the name Malfoy and get to know the real Draco,"

"You're not mad,"

"No. If I had a chance like you to get to know my father I would," he smiled at her

"Yea I'm cool with it too. You're still gonna be our Sophia," said Dean

"I need air," Ron left the room

"Of course you do," said Ginny, "I swear my brother doesn't have an apologetic bone in his body,"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" everyone rushed outside only to see Ron attack Draco

Harry, Dean and a few other guys pulled Ron off of Draco.

"What is your problem?" Draco shouted

"YOU! You are my constant problem,"

"I haven't done anything,"

"Ron stop this," said Hermione

"So now that he's in Sophia's life he thinks he can just be around us whenever he feels like it. You were not invited here,"

"He's with me," said Emily

"I didn't know you knew Draco?" said Dean

"He's best friends with my cousin Blaise,"

"Wow this is a small world,"

"You're not welcomed here," said Ron

"Hey Draco didn't start the fight Ron, man cool down,"

"I want him out!" Ron lunged at him

"Well I want him here," said a small voice

Ron turned to Sophia, "I thought you were scared of him. I thought you didn't want anything to do with him,"

"I never said that. Well yes I'm a little scared but he's my Dad. I've always wanted him," she looked at Draco who was touched by her words

"Ron maybe you need to leave," said Ginny

"That's a great idea," he took a few beers and left the party

"My goodness. Ron has not changed at all. I'm at a loss for words," said Ginny to Hermione

"Don't get yourself worked up about it Ginny. Ron's just gonna do what he wants. The war maybe over but some people never let go. It's gonna take him more time,"

"I think Ron needs a little separation from your daughter. She doesn't need to be seeing this. She needs to come up with her own conclusion of her Dad,"

"I think you're right,"

Emily was introducing Draco to her friends when he left a tap on his leg.

"Hi," he smiled at his beautiful daughter who was wearing prettiest white summer dress with her wild hair out

"Hi,"

"Emily this is Sophia Rose,"

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl. I can definitely see your Dad in you,"

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at the girl, "Did he hurt you?"

"No not a scratch," he smiled at her

"I had just told them that I knew you were my Dad. Ron didn't take it well,"

"Just like you didn't take it well,"

"I'm still processing it but I think I will be fine with it," she smiled at him

"I want us to get to know each other,"

"Me too. Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Draco for awhile?"

"That's fine,"

"I just asked because I didn't want to hurt your feelings,"

"It's fine. You can call me Draco,"

"Ok. I'm going to find my Mum,"

"See you later,"

"Bye,"

"What a sweetheart. She didn't want to hurt your feelings," said Emily

"She's a special girl,"

"Who's her mother?"

Draco pointed to the girl who was wearing a light pink halter dress with her hair tied back with a bouncy brown curls flowing in the wind.

"She's hot," Draco laughed, "How come your over here talking to me when you should be over there talking to her,"

"We don't have anything to talk about,"

"What do you mean. You made a baby with the girl. Surely you can find something to say. You better do it before someone else does; all these attractive models around here,"

"We didn't keep in touch all these years. I stayed away to protect them,"

"Well as us Americans say, the cat is out of the bag. So go talk to her," Emily walked away leaving Draco with his thoughts. Hermione spotted Draco alone and decided to go over and see how he was.

"Hey,"

"Hey. I was just about to come over and say hi,"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good,"

"I'm so sorry about Ron attacking you,"

"It's just payback for all those times I was a jack ass. I deserved it,"

"No you didn't. Times are different now,"

"Well anyways it got Sophia to talk to me,"

"I'm glad. She was really stressing out today. She kept mumbling, I'm a Malfoy. I think it was still computing in her little head,"

"I think she's fine with it,"

"Harry talked to her. Said it was ok to get to know you. That you were a changed man,"

"He said that about me?" Draco was surprised

"Yes. Harry's been like a father to Sophia. So when he says things are all right, she listens,"

"I guess I will have to get used to that. Her taking his advice. I'm glad she had someone in her life like that,"

"Yea the guys are great. Dean's cool with it too,"

"Everyone except for Weaslebee," they laughed

"He might never like it but he might have to. But anyways an idea just popped in my head but I was wondering if you would like to go to orientation night with Sophia and I? It's on Tuesday night. We get to meet all her of new teachers,"

"I'm confused. She's only 6,"

"Well she has decided not to go to Hogwarts,"

"Oh I see. Well I'm sort of relieved of that. Can you image? She gets it Hogwarts, has to do the Sorting Hat and gets sorted into Slytherin," he chuckled, "People would talk,"

"Yes they would,"

"Sure I would love to come to orientation night. It should be fun. Does Sophia know?"

"We discussed it this morning," she smiled at him

"Well thank you for including me. Means a lot,"

"Well you're her father and as long as I get the ok from her, you're welcomed,"

"I can't believe this is happening," he couldn't stop smiling

"I know," she turned around looking for Sophia who was sitting on the table next to a brown haired attractive model who was telling her jokes. She laughed at her daughter, "Draco,"

"Yes," he smiled warmly at Hermione

"Would you care to join us this evening. I have some things I want to show you?"

"I would love to,"

"Ok," she smiled nervously

"I can feel the love oozing from you two. Would you please get a room," said Ginny as she suddenly

"Ginny!" she playfully shoved her

"Hey watch it! I'm pregnant," she turned to Draco, "Draco it's good to see you. Well sort of," Draco gave her a puzzled look, "But I'm glad the truth is finally out and you can get to know Sophia. She is definitely a special little girl and every girl needs her daddy," she smiled at him

"Thank you,"

"But seriously you guys need to get a room," she walked away

"I don't know what has gotten into her lately. Not that she was never brutally honest before but now she's just saying whatever pops into her head,"

"It's ok. I'm sure she's not the only one who thinks we need to get a room," he laughed and Hermione looked completely embarrassed, "Oh don't give me that look. Tell me you have never thought of me these past 6 years,"

"Oh how arrogant are you. I've had more important things to think of," she rolled her eyes

"Anyways it's all coming together nicely,"

"So far,"

The rest of the day went by smoothly and everyone had a great time. Emily ended up leaving with a bunch of her friends. She told Draco to tell Blaise not to wait up for her. He chuckled and said his goodbyes to Ginny, Harry and Dean. Hermione, Draco and Sophia drove to their house. By the time they got home Sophia was fast asleep in her booster seat.

"Could you carry her?"

"Sure," Draco was suddenly nervous. Hermione looked at him

"Just unbuckle the belts Draco," she laughed

"I know,"

Draco cradled his daughter in his arms as Hermione opened the door.

"I'll show you to her room," Draco followed Hermione upstairs

"It's your typical little girls room,"

"What did you expect. Potion books galore and Quidditch things piled everywhere. Well you're not gonna find it in here. The only magical things she has is her wand which is hidden and a small Quidditch broom Ron got her,"

"Is she ashamed to be a wizard?"

"Not ashamed she just not interested," Hermione was getting her pajama's out, "Growing up she never asked me to teach her anything, even when she would do magic on her own she never was curious about what was happening to her. I don't know we never talked about it. And when she told me she had no desire to go to Hogwarts I wasn't surprised,"

"Does she know any magic?"

"A little. She wanted to be raised as a muggle and I didn't fight her on it,"

"Do you think she would let me teach some protection charms?" Draco laid her on the bed

"Sure. Help me with the dress. You hold her up,"

Draco held Sophia up as Hermione unbutton the back of her dress. Sophia didn't wake.

"This is so much easier with you helping," they smiled at each other

"I bet," Hermione finished up with putting Sophia's pajamas on

"Good night," she kissed her daughter's forehead

Draco had the urge to kiss her as well but he didn't. They went downstairs in the family room.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please,"

"I'll get your water and the pictures I wanted to show you,"

A few minutes later Hermione came back with the water and a large box.

"This is what I wanted to show you. Sophia's baby pictures," Draco's stomach dropped of nervousness. Hermione took out her first album, "This is Sophia's first day home. The guys were so sweet. They brought me a crib and everything, you know since I didn't have a baby shower,"

Draco looked at the picture of Hermione holding Sophia in a blanket.

"She was so little. I remember that day when I came to the hospital wing and I held her tiny hand. It's like she knew who I was,"

"And this picture is her first birthday. As you can tell she really loved the cake,"

Sophia was sitting in a high chair covered in icing.

"I had to fill the tub up and just scrub her clean. That was a fun day,"

Draco noticed a DVD, "What's on that?"

"Oh I forgot I had that," she put the DVD in the player

Hermione was sitting on the floor with Sophia a few feet away from her. She was rolling all over the floor smiling at her mum.

"Come on baby you can do it,"

"Maybe you should put food in front of her. I'm sure she'll come then,"

"Harry I'm not gonna do that. Come on Sophia,"

Harry stood her up, "Maybe she'll walk now," Harry quickly moved from behind Sophia, "Come Sophia,"

Sophia looked at Harry and slowly started walking towards him.

"OMG she's walking to you Harry," Harry held out his hands to catch her, "She took her first steps to you. Omg that's so awesome," Harry was laughing and Sophia was playing with his hair smiling at him

Draco noticed the bond. He has missed out on so much. First birthdays and first steps. She was his daughter. He should have been there. But he wasn't. He was too busy being a coward and hiding. He should have been a man and protected his family. His family.

Draco quickly stood up angry, "I have to go,"

"What? Why?"

"This is too much. I shouldn't be looking at pictures. I shouldn't be watching videos of my daughter walking to Harry Potter! God this hurts so much. Why did you pick me? I'm a coward, a no body, a worthless excuse for a man. I ran away from my family,"

"You did what you thought was best for you at the time. You had been through a lot and we didn't plan on having Sophia. And I'm personally glad you thought it was best to not be around cause that's all I want for Sophia, the best. But now you're back and you can get to know your daughter. Everything is going to be fine,"

"I remember you always telling me that,"

"And it worked out didn't it,"

"Yea,"

"I want you to have some of the pictures,"

"Really?"

"Yea I have plenty,"

"You don't know how much this means to me," Draco gazed into her eyes. She was so heartwarming and beautiful. He had missed her a lot, "But seriously didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I did. I thought about you a lot,"

"Me too. Well it's getting late,"

"Yes," she walked him to the door, "See you Tuesday,"

"Wouldn't miss it," he turned to leave, "Hermione,"

"Yes," Draco slowly kissed on the side of her cheek. She smelled so good.

"Good night," he turned to leave when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the house

"You shouldn't have done that," she grabbed his face and kissed him so hard he stumbled against the wall

The passion between them had been building all day and now it was overtaking them both. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco as he quickly lifted her off the floor. He was running his hands through her when suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

They both pulled apart, "Sophia!," they ran up the stairs and opened her door. She was fighting in her sleep, "Don't touch me! Help me, help me,"

"Sophia," Hermione was shaking her daughter to wake up

"Mummy," she grabbed her mother, "It was like before. It was so scary," Sophia noticed Draco was standing in her room, "You both were dead. He was coming after me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know any spells,"

"It's going to be all right Sophia. No one is going to hurt you," said Draco as he sat on the other side of her bed

"But I don't know any spells,"

"That's why I'm going to teach you some,"

"You will?"

"Yes," he smiled sweetly at her. He got up to leave

"Don't leave me,"

"Ok. I'll stay until you go to sleep,"

"Really you'll stay till I go to sleep. You won't pretend," Draco took off his shoes and got under the covers with Sophia. He wrapped his arms around her. And she nuzzled under his arm

"I promise," he kissed her head

Hermione started crying as Sophia closed her eyes.

"I'll give you a few minutes," she walked outside the door and collapsed on the floor with the tears still streaming down her face.

Minutes went by and Hermione went to check on Draco. He was fast asleep, "I'm not gonna wake him," she walked over and kissed her daughter then she kissed Draco and closed the door.


	9. My Very Own

The next morning Draco woke up to the sun shining bright in his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. A pink room? Quickly the events of last night came crashing back. He looked down at his arms and found Sophia sound asleep. His daughter was so pretty and innocent when she was sleeping. He kissed her head as he slowly and quietly got out of her bed. Draco closed the door and wondered into Hermione's room. She sleeping in a queen size bed laying on her side. She was even more beautiful sleeping. Draco couldn't help himself. He slowly crept into her bed, got under the covers and slowly caressed her soft skin.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She didn't jump or anything but just stared into his grey blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here Mister?" she had a smile on her face

"I couldn't resist,"

"If Sophia comes in, we shall never hear the end of it,"

"I'll take that risk," he suddenly got serious, "What did she mean last night. She said it happened before,"

"The day before she met you she had a dream about Voldemort. I don't know how because we all know he's dead,"

"Had she ever seen pictures of him?"

"No I would never let her. She said in her dream there was a man in black holding a wand. She said he was dueling the snake man. She said the snake man hit the other man with a spell and he fell then came over to us ready to attack. I was so scared. I told Ron to take her somewhere to get her mind off of things,"

"That was the day she met me,"

"We never talked about it after that. She never brought it up and I didn't want to rehash scary memories for her,"

"And last night she had another dream. It progressed and we were clearly dead,"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I want to teach her some protection charms. I want to be safe than sorry,"

"Should we talk to her about it?"

Draco stopped and looked at Hermione. She said "we". His heart skipped a beat. If a stranger came into this house right now and looked at the two of them they would think they were husband and wife. They would also see a little girls room. Draco wanted a family so bad and he did have a daughter, he just didn't have a wife and he wanted a wife so bad. Hermione would be an excellent choice.

"Draco are you all right?"

"You said we,"

"Yea," she was confused

"It's just it used to be just you and not me,"

"I see what you mean," she ran her hands through his hair

"It's all so new,"

"It is but you are her father and I want your say on things now. We have to do this together or it won't work,"

"Agreed," he leaned over to kiss her lips

"You just came in here to do that didn't you?"

"No," they laughed as he laid on top of her kissing her slowly

"Mummy?"

Draco and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. Sophia was standing in the middle of the room groggy eyed and holding Draco's shoes.

"What are you two doing? Making babies," she had a huge smile on her face

"Oh my god," said Hermione as Draco got off of her

"You caught us," he smiled as he held his hands up

"Really!" Sophia was excited

"No!" Hermione hit Draco's arm

"Oh I was bringing your shoes," she climbed on the bed, "You kept your promise. You stayed the whole night,"

"Is that ok with you?"

"I wish you could stay every night," Sophia quickly covered her hand with her mouth, "I didn't mean to say that,"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. It's weird. I kinda feel like a family right now but I know we're not,"

"Well you are our daughter,"

"But you aren't together and a family isn't a family if there's no mum and dad together,"

"What are you trying to say Sophia," said Hermione

"What?"

"Say it," she smiled at her daughter

"I can't just expect you guys to be together, just like that,"

"Well I love your mother," Draco smiled at Hermione

"You say that so…" Sophia was thinking

"It's true. I realized I never stopped,"

Sophia turned to her Mum, "And how do you feel Mummy,"

Hermione felt both of their eyes on them and she felt the pressure, "I care about Draco but a lot of time has passed and it's soon to tell but I do genuinely care about Draco," she looked at him embarrassed

Sophia quickly changed the subject when she realized she embarrassed her Mum.

"I want to go to the park. Just us three,"

"Well we have to ask Mr. Draco if he has plans," Hermione teased her daughter

"I'm free. I would love to go to the park,"

"Great!" Sophia jumped off the bed, "I'll get dressed and maybe we can go out and have breakfast too,"

Draco shook his head and laughed at his daughter.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because here you are pouring your heart out to me and all I can say is "I care about you,"

"Well it's the truth isn't it. You're right, it has been a long time and I can't expect you to profess your love for me,"

"I do care and I want you to stay around,"

"Well good thing for you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to get you to do more than care about me. Now I have to quickly go to my flat, shower and change for eventful day with our daughter. See you in a bit," he kissed her cheek and left

Sophia was excitedly waiting for Draco downstairs. She had got dress herself with her olive tee shirt and her khaki shorts. She did tell her mum that she wanted to take things slow but after yesterday she didn't want to wait. She wanted them to be a family today and she was going to do everything in her power to make that happen.

"Well you didn't waste any time," said Hermione coming down the stairs tying her hair in a ponytail

"You look lovely mummy,"

"Thanks," she sat down on the couch closely watching her daughter

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you mummy," she had her hands behind her back

"It's all right,"

"Does it surprise you that he loves you?"

"Yes," she simply said

"I think it's romantic," her eyes got big

"Do you?" Hermione got a confused look on her face

"Yes. After all this time he still loves you,"

"Well he never said it before so I never knew,"

"Do you think you could love him?"

"Do you want me to," she teased Sophia

"It's not up to me but…" she avoided her mother's eyes for a moment, "But if we want to be a family you have to love him,"

"If I remember correctly just yesterday you were terrified of the idea of being a Malfoy. Now you want us to be this happy family,"

"Don't you want a happy family,"

"I want you to be happy, that's all. Do you think Draco will make you happy,"

"Finding out I have a father makes me happy and even better, it's the Draco Malfoy. Yes I'm still afraid but I have a Dad. My very own Dad," she whispered the last part

"Well then I'm happy,"

"I think Draco will make you happy too," she smiled at her mum

"Hmph," Hermione got up from the couch

"Well there are my beautiful ladies," he said

"When did you get here?" asked Hermione

"I can apparate very quietly," he smiled at Hermione

"Well that's comforting," she said with a sarcastic tone

"Are we ready to go. You look nice Draco," he was wearing a button down striped shirt with his khaki shorts

"And so do you," he smiled at his daughter

"Where do you want to eat Sophia?" asked Hermione

"My favorite place in the whole wide world, IHOP," she had a huge smile on her face

"Hi my name is Katie. I will be your waitress today. Can I start you with something to drink?"

"We'll all have orange juice," said Draco

"All right I'll be right back with those,"

Sophia looked at her mother sympathetically, "Mummy I'm having a thing called a flashback," she didn't look Draco in the eyes

"Me too sweetie," she put her hand over her mouth to prevent from laughing out loud

"What?" Draco had a confused look on his face

"It's too embarrassing. We'll tell you when your older," Sophia picked up her menu to hide her face

Draco looked at Hermione confused than ever. She smiled at shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered in his ear

Draco closed his eyes to marvel at the closeness of Hermione. She smelled so good, he wanted to kiss her right there.

The three of them enjoyed there breakfast together. It was about 12 noon when they headed to the park. Sophia was holding Hermione's hand while Draco was walking next to her. She looked up at the man who was her father. She was overjoyed that he was finally in her life. She was still worried about what the Wizarding World would do when they found out that Draco Malfoy had a daughter with non other than Hermione Granger but right now at this moment she wanted to enjoy the fact that her parents and her were going to the park together. Sophia happily grabbed Draco's hand as well.

Draco looked down at his beautiful daughter smiling at him. He lightly squeezed her hand.

"Oh swings!" Sophia ran to the swing

"She loves the park," said Hermione as she sat on the bench

"She's a very bright and happy kid. As I've said, you did good,"

"Daddy!"

Draco quickly looked up at Sophia surprised.

"Daddy come push me. I want to go so high, I touch the clouds," she laughed

Draco looked at Hermione fighting back tears. She looked at Draco smiling.

"Go, your daughter is calling for her Daddy,"

Draco ran over to Sophia and started pushing the swing. She was laughing telling Draco to go higher. Hermione had to fight back her own tears. Sophia had clearly made up her mind about Draco. Hermione knew from then on things would be different with their lives.


	10. It Begins

Near by behind the trees stood a man. He was average height and a little pudgy. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans. Hermione didn't notice the man because the man was well hidden. He kept watch on Sophia who was laughing into a fit because Draco was swinging next to her being silly. He took mental note of this then look around to make sure he wasn't seen and apparate.

Lucius Malfoy, a much older man by now. He was around his late 50s now. The war had taken a toll on the once wealthy powerful man. He now lived alone in a small cottage in a very desolated place. There was no one for miles and that's how Lucius liked it. He had lost everything dear to him. His wife, his son, all of his friends. They were very loyal to Voldemort when he was in power. Lucius would probably still be loyal to him if he were still alive. But Azkaban had taken a toll on him. He managed to escape with the help of a friend, Richard Periwinkle, who was his only access to the outside world.

POP

"You have returned old friend," said Lucius

"I have, like I said I would. Why do you still doubt me?" asked Richard

"I still find it hard to trust people," Lucius stood up slowly using his cane

"That's all right. I found them," he smiled at Lucius

"You did!"

"Of course. The Mudblood, your son and your granddaughter," Lucius gasped

"What does the child look like?"

"Like her father, thank God. Curly blond hair," Richard smiled

"You must bring the child to me,"

"All in due time Lucius. These things can not be rushed. She will be with you in time but you must be patient,"

"I will,"

Hermione, Draco and Sophia arrived back to the house around 4.

"I had a great day," said Sophia as she sat on the couch, "You should stay for dinner,"

"Sophia I think Draco might have other plans," she quickly looked at Draco

"No he doesn't. Right Daddy?"

Draco melted. He loved it when Sophia called him Daddy. He would do anything for her when she called him Daddy.

"Nope I don't have other plans," he plopped down next to Sophia and smiled at Hermione

"Well I guess I better start on dinner," she somewhat rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen

Draco followed Hermione in the kitchen and found her sitting at the table looking serious.

"What's wrong?" he sat down next to her

"I'm just thinking,"

"About?"

"Sophia,"

"Could you use more words please," he laughed at her

"I don't want to get her hopes up. She really let her guard down today. She called you Daddy for the first time. Right now things seem good but I don't want anything to disappoint her,"

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. We can take things slow with you…and me,' he waited for her to respond, "I mean every kid needs their mum and dad and Sophia is right. It's not a family if the parents aren't together and I love you. I can wait…for you to love me,"

"How do you know I want to love you? You seem pretty confident that I want a relationship with you," she was smiling at him

"Well I'm a pretty confident man. Why wouldn't you want me?"

"I just want to be careful,"

"We will. I won't spend the night. I mean I feel we should have some rules,"

"Right," she smiled at him

"And I'll be active in her schooling. So if you ever need me to pick her up or drop her off or drive her to her music class or football game, I will,"

"Of course,"

"Parent conferences, I'm so there," he was smiling

"Good," she hugged Draco tightly and kissed his neck

"Anything for my girls," he kissed her cheek

The next morning Hermione was arriving at the Ministry with Sophia in toe.

"Hold onto my hand,"

"I don't see why I can't just stay with Mr. Blaise. He offered to watch me,"

"This is not up for discussion Sophia. I do not want just anyone to be watching my daughter,"

"Just admit it mummy. You don't trust Mr. Blaise,"

"I do not trust Mr. Blaise," she rushed to get to her office

"I thought you guys were friends,"

"I was friends with Draco not Blaise,"

"I thought he changed after the war. He is friends with Daddy,"

"Sophia please," they finally made it, "Sorry I am late. Couldn't find a babysitter. Ginny and Harry are on vacation, Dean is out of the country…"

"What about Mr. Weasley," said Felecia as she got Hermione's coffee

"Ron is taking a break from us for awhile,"

"Oh," Felecia looked at Sophia, "I could watch her. I have two younger sisters and I am your assistant. This is what you pay me for, to assist," she smiled at Hermione

"I like her mummy," said Sophia

"Are you sure," she looked at Felecia

"I'll be on my best behavior," piped in Sophia

"I know you will. Thank you so much Felecia," she went into her office

"So what do you want to do Sophia?"

"Color,"

"Ok I'll get you paper and crayons and did you eat breakfast?"

"No mummy was rushing. I think she forgot. If she only let Mr. Blaise watch me she wouldn't have been rushing. I don't think she likes him very much,"

"Well when mummy's don't know someone well enough they want to protect their kiddies,"

"I understand. I don't even know Mr. Blaise myself but my Daddy talks about him so I guess he is nice,"

"Well I'll be right back. If the phone rings let it ring and don't talk to strangers, like if someone comes in here. Your mum is right there, ok?"

"Yes," she sat behind Felecia's desk

Sophia looked around the office. She had never been there before. It was so busy at the Ministry. It was exciting. This was the Wizarding World. A world she didn't really want to be apart of. Sophia was getting settled behind Felecia's desk when the door suddenly opened.

"Sophia come with me," Felecia grabbed her hand

"That was fast," they walked out of the office into the busy halls, "Where are my crayons and paper? Where is my breakfast?"

"We are going to be late," she didn't make eye contact with Sophia. She dragged her into the tight elevator

"Late for what?" Sophia got nervous

"Your meeting,"

"What meeting. I don't work here,"

Once the elevator stopped on the entrance floor Felecia grabbed Sophia's hand and pulled her out

"Felecia your walking too fast. Let go of my hand!" there was so much noise and commotion Felecia didn't hear, "Felecia are you listening to me?" she yanked her arm but Felecia's gripped tightened, "You're hurting me Felecia. Let go," she yanked harder

Felecia was in a trance. She didn't listen to Sophia. She just kept walking towards the large fountain in the middle of the Ministry.

"We must wait here for your meeting,"

"I want my mummy!" she was crying by now

Suddenly a man in a nice suit appeared in front of Sophia. He had a creepy look about him and Sophia stiffened immediately. He walked towards her.

"Ah Sophia Malfoy. It is good to see you at last,"

"What?" she was crying trying to get out of Felecia's death grip, "Felecia let go!"

"You're going home with me Sophia Malfoy. To be with your real family," the man put his hand on her shoulder

Sophia let out the loudest scream she could muster. People around her stopped with fear.

"HELP ME DADDY!" was the first thing that popped in her little head, "HE"S TRYING TO TAKE ME! HELP ME!"

Blaise and Draco happened to be in the crowd not to far from Sophia. Draco drew his wand quickly and ran to his daughter's screams.

"Sophia!" the man quickly apparate

Sophia was trying to get out of Felecia's grip but she still held her very tightly

"Daddy my hand. She won't let go," she was in tears

Draco looked at Felecia and knew why.

"She's under the Imperious Curse," said Blaise

Blaise pried Felecia's hand off of Sophia. Sophia now had a large bruise on her little hand, "I'm going to take her to St. Mungo," Blaise carried Felecia away

Draco scooped his daughter in his arms and took her back to Hermione's office. Sophia didn't stop crying once they reached there either.

"Hermione!" yelled Draco

"What happened?" she ran to her daughter, "What happened to your arm?" Sophia held onto Draco tighter

"Apparently someone put your assistant under the Imperious Curse. Someone was trying to kidnap our daughter,"


	11. Silence

Hours later at Draco's flat Sophia was still clinging to her Dad for dear life. She wouldn't speak to anyone or let Draco go for that matter. Blaise had returned from the hospital saying Felecia would be all right. Hermione on the other hand was petrified. She keep checking her cell phone for messages. No one had called her back.

"Hermione dear," said Draco

"What?" she was angry

"Please sit,"

"Why? Sitting isn't going to make me feel any better so I'd rather pace,"

"If they call you'll be the first to know," he got up to comfort her with Sophia hanging from his neck

Suddenly Hermione's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hermione I got your message. What happened?"

"Oh Ron I'm so glad you called me back,"

"You're my family. How is Sophia?"

"Frightened. She hasn't said one word since we got home,"

"Put her on the phone,"

"Sophia it's your Ron. He wants to speak to you,"

Sophia lifted her head off of Draco's shoulder. She took the phone from her Mum.

"Sophia?" silence, "Honey it's me. Your Ron. I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other but for you I'm going to make a effort to get to Draco because he's important to you and I want to make you happy. Ok?" silence, "Sophia please say something," silence, "Well I love you and we are going to get to the bottom of this. I promise you," silence

Sophia handed her Mum the phone and replaced her head on Draco's shoulders

"Ron?"

"She didn't say anything. I've never know my baby not to speak. I tried calling Harry and Ginny but I left a message,"

"Oh Ron. Dean's on the other line,"

"Where are you? I'm coming over,"

"Draco's flat,"

"I'll be right there," he hung up

Hermione looked at Draco, "Ron is coming over,"

"That's fine. I heard what he said on the phone to Sophia," He sat on the couch next to Blaise

"Dean?"

"How is my baby?"

"Scared,"

"Can I talk to her,"

"She's not speaking Dean,"

"Put her on the phone,"

Hermione turned to Sophia, "It's Dean," Sophia took the phone. She sighed.

"Hey babe. It's your Dean," silence, "I can't image what you must be going through right now but I want to promise you we are going to figure this whole thing out so don't worry. I love you and I'll see you soon. Sasha says hi," silence

Sophia handed the phone back to her Mum.

"Don't worry Hermione,"

"I'm glad I have friends like you,"

"Baby we're family. I love you,"

"Love you too," Hermione hung up the phone, "Excuse me boys," she went into the bathroom and started crying

Draco looked at Blaise and then looked at Sophia.

"I'm going to check on her," Draco slowly pulled Sophia away from him, "I'm going to check on your Mum. Can you sit here with Blaise," Sophia didn't say anything, "I guess that's a yes," he tried to make her smile but it didn't work. She just stared at him with a blank expression. He kissed his daughter's forehead and lightly squeezed her hand

Draco lightly knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" she opened the door

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong for our daughter but I can't….I can't take it…I'm so…." she couldn't get the rest of the words out

Draco enveloped her in a tight hug. He had his arms protectively around his girl.

"I know. I feel helpless too,"

"Who would try to take her Draco?"

"I have a lot of enemies. I know that doesn't help the situation right now,"

"Did you get a look at the guy,"

"Yeah and I gave the Ministry a description of the guy but I didn't recognize him,"

"But why now?"

"I don't know but we are going to get through this. I think now is a good time to teach her spells,"

"Tomorrow is the orientation,"

"Well we can do it the next day,"

Blaise kept giving Sophia side glances but she didn't look at him.

"I'm Blaise Zambini," he tried to shake her hand but all she did was stare at him, "Me and you Dad go way back," he smiled at her but her expression didn't change, "I know your parents are freaking out. If you were my daughter I would feel the same way but I'm a Auror like Harry and Ron and we will get the guy who tried to take you," silence, "You don't have to say anything," he smiled

The door bell rang. Draco opened the door to Ron.

"Weasley,"

"Malfoy,"

"Ron?" Hermione was teary eyed when he gave her a huge hug

"Hey," Ron looked down the hall to see Sophia on the couch not talking to Blaise, "Sophia," she turned to Ron and got off the couch. He picked her up as she tightly wrapped her little arms around him, "I've missed you. You miss me?" she just looked at him expressionless, "Say something," nothing

"The Ministry is doing an extensive search but I think we need to get on it," said Blaise

"Agreed. I called Harry again. They are on their way here now,"

"Thanks Ron," she took Sophia out of his arms, "I think we are going to go home now. I think Sophia is tired,"

"Me and Blaise will start now," he kissed Sophia on the cheek, "I love you my sweet Sophia," he waited hoping she would say it back but she didn't

"We'll keep in touch," said Blaise and Ron left

"Let me pack a bag. I'm not going to let you two out of my sight," said Draco as he went upstairs

"Ok," she said softly as she sat on the couch holding Sophia tightly. Hermione looked at her daughter, "All right Sophia everyone is gone. Tell me what happened," silence, "Sophia please. How can we help you if you don't talk," silence. Hermione started crying in front of her daughter. She didn't mean to but the silence was too much to handle. Sophia had always been a loud talkative child especially when she was scared. Whoever tried to steal her child had evil intentions. He must have scared her so bad.

"Please talk to mummy," she held Sophia's face to hers as she slowly stroked her hair and rocked her

"Are you ready?" Draco found Hermione's eyes closed, "Hermione?" he touched her lightly

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Hermione nodded her head as she looked at Sophia. She was sleeping.

"I'm glad she's sleeping. Maybe when she wakes she can talk to us,"

"Maybe you need to sleep too," he took Sophia from her arms, "Hold onto me," they apparate to Hermione's house, "I'll put her to bed. You go rest,"

"Do you think it's safe to leave her alone," she sounded drained

"I placed a charm on the house. No one is getting in. Go lay down Hermione, please,"

"Charms can be broken,"

"Hermione please go to bed. I will be there in a minute,"

"How can I bloody sleep! Someone we don't know tried to take her! How can I close my eyes and sleep when there is someone out there trying to take our daughter. This person obviously has been spying on us. How else would they know that Sophia would be at the Ministry today," she was hysterical

Draco quickly put Sophia in her room and closed the door.

"You need to calm down," he said seriously, "If I had the answer…"

"And what's the worse part this whole thing. None of this would be happening if Sophia had never met you,"

"What?" he got angry, "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"You said so yourself. You have a lot of enemies,"

"I would NEVER deliberately put Sophia in danger," Hermione blinked quickly and ran her finger through her hair

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I am scared and I say things I don't mean when I'm scared. You love her. Of course this isn't your fault,"

"I'm trying to get you to sleep," he dragged her to the bed, "I'm not going anywhere and I'm breaking our first rule. I'm going to live here until this whole thing is over. I will not let anything happen to my girls,"

"Promise me Draco," she laid down next to him

"I promise," he laid down next to her as he kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you,"

"I know," she closed her eyes

Lucius was rubbing his temples.

"You have failed,"

"That child has the loudest scream I've ever heard,"

"My plan was better. You shouldn't have tried to take her in a crowded place. You should have put a Silencio charm on the room and taken her in a secluded place. Now it's going to take longer to get her. She probably has 10 bodyguards by now,"

"Why is having her so important. You don't have a relationship with your son or your wife for that matter. Is Narcissa even alive?" said Richard

"Last I heard she was in Witness Protection,"

"Haha that's sad,"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well if you plan on raising your granddaughter, you might want to work on your temper. Little children don't respond well to yelling," he was chuckling to himself as he left the room

Lucius glared at Richard. He was right though. Children don't respond to yelling. Lucius used to yell at Draco all the time. Now looking back he was ashamed of how he treated his own family. If he could tell them he was sorry he would. Though he knew they wouldn't believe him. Lucius was somewhat of a changed man. He was looking for redemption of his sins. What better way to start over with his granddaughter. He would finally have someone who loved him before it all ended. He didn't have much time so he had to act fast.

Sophia opened her eyes to a dark room. She looked at her clock. It read 9:30 pm. Suddenly the events of today came rushing back like a wave. She shivered. She got out of her bed and headed to her Mum's room. Sophia found her parents sleeping together. A few hours ago she would have loved this sight but now she hated it. Draco Malfoy was her father and with that came danger. He had a lot of enemies before and after war. Today was an example of that. She was truly frightened. She headed back to her room, closed her eyes tight and dreamed of morning.

"Sophia! Breakfast is ready," Hermione felt a little better this morning. She was making breakfast

"Yum Blueberry pancakes my favorite," said Draco as he poured his coffee

"They are Sophia's favorite too,"

Sophia came down the stairs slowly making an emphasis on every step she took. Draco and Hermione looked at her as she appeared into the frame of the door.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" asked Hermione

Sophia sat at the table and said nothing. She refused to look at Draco.

"Are you excited? Today we get to go to your school and meet your teachers," said Draco

She sighed, "Sophia I know you're still scared about what happened yesterday and I want you to know people are working around the clock to catch this guy but in the meantime I want to teach you some spells, ok," she shook her head no, "Why not?" she just shook her head no, "Sweetie this is for your safety," she just stared at him

Hermione could tell this wasn't a good time to be discussing this, "Draco let her eat," she put the pancake on her plate with the syrup and milk

"She can't speak but she can shake her head no," Draco whispered to Hermione

"Give her time,"

"We don't have time," he turned to Sophia, "You don't have a choice young lady. Tomorrow we are going to learn spells," he stared her down while drinking his coffee

Sophia stopped eating and glared at Draco, "You better fix your face,"

"Draco give her time," Hermione said in a stern voice

"Do you want her to disappear? I have to teach her how to protect herself,"

"Well if she's not talking how is she going to do that,"

"You have babied her too much. You've let her make her own decisions for far too long,"

"If I remember correctly not to long ago you said I did a great job raising her," she crossed her arms

"Well maybe you should taught her some things if you knew she wasn't going to Hogwarts just in case something like this would happen,"

"Well I'm sorry if I can't see into the future. I didn't know she was going to meet you that day,"

"Oh so we're back it's my fault this is happening!"

"I wasn't going to say that Draco. She was almost kidnapped yesterday, I just think we need to wait till we start putting all this things on her,"

"Well I don't," before anyone could react Sophia threw her fork at Draco's head, "Did you just do that?" he was shocked

Sophia was fuming as was Draco.

"Sophia!" Hermione was just as surprised

Sophia walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door. Draco and Hermione followed her. She then grabbed Draco by the hand and led him to the door. She pointed her finger at him and then to the outside. She looked at him intensely.

"I think she wants you to leave," said Hermione

Draco was flabbergasted but maybe he did need to cool off.

"I'll leave for now but I'll be back. I'm going to the Ministry to get an update," he closed the door

Hermione turned to her daughter to speak to her but before she could say anything Sophia was half way up the stairs.

"Sophia?" she heard the door slam shut


	12. Critical Timing

When Draco arrived at the Ministry he found the guys coming up with ideas on how to deal with the situation.

"Harry," Draco shook his hand

"Draco. How is Sophia and Hermione,"

"Me and Hermione had a disagreement and apparently Sophia hates me again so she kicked me out,"

"Who kicked you out? Hermione?"

"No, Sophia," he chuckled

"She's talking?"

"No but she uses hand gestures and shakes her head," he let out a big sigh and looked at the board at the list of suspects, "Wow that's a long list," Draco saw the names of some former Death Eaters, old classmates and one name in particular caught his attention, "Harry this can't be right,"

"What?" Harry looked up from his paper

"My father is on the list,"

"You obliviously don't read the whole paper. 6 months ago Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban. So I hate the burst your bubble but he is definitely on the list,"

"Omg I have to tell Hermione. Great she's gonna be more paranoid than she is now. I want to teach Sophia some spells,"

"But she's not talking,"

"True but that doesn't mean she can't learn and you can also do spells without talking,"

"That's a stretch Draco. That kind of magic takes lots of practice and if Sophia hates you like you say she does she probably doesn't want to be around you let alone learn spells,"

"Well she trusts you. Could you teach her if I fail,"

"Of course. Who knew,"

"What?"

"That this would be happening," Harry pointed to himself and Draco

"Yea it's a little weird but we have to same common goals,"

"Protecting our love ones,"

"Exactly,"

"I'm really glad your sticking in there Draco. They really need you,"

"I'm not going anywhere. Tonight is Sophia's school orientation,""I know she's been looking forward to that. And who knows maybe this will open her up to talking again,"

"I hope you're right,"

Ginny came over the house to check on Hermione and Sophia. She was worried about her girls.

"Hermione?" Ginny opened the door with the spare key Hermione gave her. Hermione came into the kitchen looking tired and she had been crying.

"Ginny," she hugged her friend tightly

"I was gonna ask how you were doing but I think I got my answer. I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier,"

"Draco and Blaise saved her. And Ron came by. They are all working together but me and Draco got into an argument this morning and Sophia kicked him out,"

"What?" Ginny giggled

"Yes. She's not talking to anyone. She hasn't spoken since it happened,"

"Oh no. That's terrible and so not like her,"

"Yes. I'm worried and scared for her,"

"What did you and Draco fight about?"

"I know he wants to be a good father and protect her but his approach is a bit forced,"

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to teach her spells tomorrow,"

"Yea if she is talking by then,"

"I told him not to force her and he accused me of babying her. But someone tried to kidnap her. Who knows what they would have done. And I think we need to take one thing at a time. Forcing her to do magic is not going to help, it's just gonna alienate her,"

"I see but you have to understand Draco too. Daddy's will do anything for their children and I think he's trying to make up for lost time. I know he must be feeling helpless in the situation so he's got to do something to make it better. What's Draco good at besides writing novels and wooing the ladies? Magic. I say you should at least let him try,"

The girls heard the door close and footsteps come down the stairs. Sophia entered the kitchen and smiled when she saw Ginny.

"Well at least you still smile," Ginny picked up Sophia and kissed her, "Hi honey," Sophia just played with Ginny's long red hair, "How are you?" silence

Hermione left the room. She had to stop crying. Crying wasn't going to help the situation. Sophia turned and looked at the spot her Mum was standing in. She looked at Ginny with sad eyes.

"I know. Things will get better. And I have a surprise for you. I'm having a little boy," Sophia's eyes light up and she hugged Ginny tight, "You have to tell your Mum," Sophia ran to get her Mum and she dragged her back to the kitchen, "Sophia has something to tell you," Ginny smiled at Hermione. This was it. If Sophia didn't talk there was no hope.

Sophia pointed to Ginny's belly.

"The baby?" said Hermione as Ginny frowned slightly. She looked around the kitchen and found a blue dish cloth. She placed over Ginny's belly.

"You're having a boy!" Hermione hugged her

"Yup James Sirius Potter," Ginny looked at Sophia then Hermione, "Let's go somewhere. When's the orientation?"

"Not till 7,"

"Well you ladies get dressed and we'll spend the afternoon together,"

Draco thought about this morning with Hermione and decided to apologize. Maybe she was right. Maybe they should wait to teach Sophia though there was apart of him that didn't want to wait.

"Hermione?" no one answered, "I wonder where they could be?"

It was 5:30. They only had a little while until the orientation. Draco decided to wait for his girls to get home. He had forgot, this was his home now too.

Draco heard the key unlock the door. He walked to the door from the living room.

"Hey," said Hermione holding Sophia's hand

"Hey,"

"Are those for me?" she smiled. He was holding flowers

"These things?" he had a playful confused look on his face, "Of course they are," he kissed her, "I'm sorry about this morning,"

"Me too. I think you're right. I think you should at least try. She might surprise you,"

"So you agree with me?"

"Yeah I do. We have to be on the same page with this. I don't like us fighting,"

"Me either," Draco looked at Sophia, "I guess we better hurry kiddo. If looks could kill," he chuckled at the hard expression Sophia had on her face

"You'd be died," she dragged Sophia upstairs to get ready

Draco, Hermione and Sophia arrived on time to the orientation.

"Wow this place is huge. How much does it cost?" he asked Hermione

"We can manage,"

"How much?"

"$2,000 a year,"

"Well she's worth every penny,"

They followed the crowd on eager parents and somewhat excited children until they all settled into the auditorium.

"Welcome students and parents. I am Headmistress Patricia Waldolf and welcome to Eden Hall Academy. I'm so glad to see so many of you could make it. This is the first step of investigating into your child's education. Tonight we will give you a chance to tour the school, help your child get accustomed to his or hers schedule and most importantly, meet your child's teachers. You are free to ask as many questions as you please,"

"Isn't this exciting Sophia?" asked Hermione

She silently shook her head though she looked terrified.

"She looks like she's going to pee on herself,"

"Trust me, she's excited,"

"Yea she might have been excited,"

"I have an idea. When she starts school, we won't be able to be with her all the time. I was talking to one of the parents that go here and she informed me that some of the kids have bodyguards. So I was thinking maybe we should get one too,"

"Do you think Sophia would like that?"

"If she knows the person,"

"Well who do you have in mind,"

"Her Mr. Ron. He's an Auror,"

"A good one at that,"

"Oh my goodness. Are you complementing Ron?" she teased him

"Well it's true,"

"And she loves him like a father. I mean she knows him inside and out,"

"It's perfect,"

"I think she would feel better if she had someone around her that could be around her all the time," she smiled

"You're a great mum,"

"You're a great dad,"

"I don't deserve that title yet,"

"Well I think you are,"

Draco, Hermione and Sophia toured the entire school and got to meet most of her teachers.

"Well tonight was lovely," said Hermione as Draco was driving home, "I just wish we could have met your Art teacher. I know how much you love to color,"

"What was her name?" asked Draco

"Mary Snow but I guess you can tell me all about it when school starts in a week Sophia," she shook her head

"Sophia," she looked at her father, "Tomorrow I'm going to teach you some protective spells. I just want you to be safe and if there ever comes a time where me or your mum can't save you, I want you to at least know these. I know you haven't used your wand much but I think this is important, ok?" she just stared at him then looked out of the window, "Well at least she didn't throw anything at my head this time," Hermione chuckled

The next day Draco and Sophia were up early getting ready for her first lesson.

"Ah you're prepared," Sophia was wearing jeans and her Dora shirt holding her wand

"The first thing you will learn is how to block a spell,"

Draco showed her some more spells which she never repeated. Draco thought, at least she knows how to say them when the time comes. After and hour of practice Draco was getting a little frustrated. She hadn't utter one word and the look on her face was priceless.

"Can you try, just once to do one spell for me. It won't do you any good if you don't say it,"

Sophia held onto her wand tightly but her expression didn't change the whole time.

"Sophia Rose you have to try! I mean what happens if someone tries to take you. What are you going to do,"

She was still holding her wand pointed straight up in the air. She didn't want the lesson in the first place. Why was he getting frustrated? It had only been an hour. She finally turned to walk into the house when Draco suddenly stopped her.

"We aren't done," he placed his hands on her shoulders. Sophia backed away from him quickly like he was on fire. She tried to dodge him, "Sophia don't run away from me. I'm trying to help you," he grabbed her waist but not in a forceful manner but as gently as he could. She tried to get out of his grasp. She started getting mad and then a blue light shot out of her wand and enveloped her and Draco. Draco was amazed, "You did it," Sophia looked at what she had done. She had put a protected charm around them. Sophia suddenly became frightened. She dropped her wand, "Why did you drop your wand? You were doing great," she turned to run again but this time Draco was quicker. Not thinking he grabbed her arm.

FLASHBACK

"Ah Sophia Malfoy. It is good to see you at last,"

"What?" she was crying trying to get out of Felecia's death grip, "Felecia let go!"

"You're going home with me Sophia Malfoy. To be with your real family," the man put his hand on her shoulder

Sophia let out the loudest scream she could muster. People around her stopped with fear.

END OF FLASHBACK

"AHHHHH! Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sophia honey, it's just me, your Daddy,"

"Please don't take me, please don't take me!"

"Sophia open your eyes!"

Hermione came running out when she heard her daughter's voice pleading to be let go.

"What happened?" Sophia ran straight to Hermione

"Please don't let him take. Don't let him take me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she was crying hysterically to her Mum

"What are you sorry about?" she was trying to calm her down

"I'm scared. I'm scared,"

"It's just Draco. He's not going to hurt you,"

Sophia looked at her father's sad and frightened face.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that. I didn't mean to scare you,"

"I'm scared Daddy all the time because you're a Malfoy. I don't wanna be a Malfoy. I'm scared to be a Malfoy because if I'm a Malfoy, I'm 10 times more likely to be in danger. I don't like change,"

"Are you scared of me?"

"No,"

"But I'm a Malfoy,"

"I know but people either fear the name Malfoy or they hate it. I don't want people fearing me or hating me because of my name. The man that was trying to take me called me Sophia Malfoy and he said he was going to take me to my real family,"

"I didn't know,"

"That's why I don't wanna be a Malfoy,"

"Well Daddy doesn't want you to be scared so you don't have to be a Malfoy if you don't want to be. And just so you feel more safe we are getting you a bodyguard for school,"

"I don't want a bodyguard,"

"Well it's for your safety but the best part is you know the person who is going to be keeping you safe,"

"Who?"

"Mr. Ron," she face light up, "Really?"

"Yes. Are you happy about that?"

"Yes," she looked away from Draco for a moment, "Daddy I'm sorry about throwing a fork at you,"

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're talking again,"

"Yea, the house has been so quiet," said Hermione

"I was just scared to talk. I don't know why. I thought if I said anything he would come after me,"

"No is coming after you. I promise," Draco hugged Sophia tightly


	13. First Day of School

A few hours later Draco made it to the Ministry to get updates on the case.

"No new suspects," said Harry

"Ok,"

"Did you tell Hermione?"

"No," Harry raised his eyebrow

"Are you insane. She's gonna be pissed if you don't tell her,"

"There's really nothing to tell. Sophia didn't describe my father,"

"That doesn't matter. He knows he's on the most wanted list so he's not gonna try and take her himself, so he probably hired someone to do the dirty work for him,"

"Look I was gonna tell her but we were finally getting along and we had Sophia's orientation and then her charms lesson, which she did magnificently by the way,"

"She's a pro?"

"She didn't speak the whole time,"

"Why are you smiling about that," Harry laughed at how crazy Draco looked at the moment

"Because it was amazing. She was so pissed at me, practically running for the door and then it happened,"

"What?"

"Blue sparks sprinted out of her wand and we were instantly enveloped with a protection charm. She didn't say one word," he was smiling from ear to ear

"Wow,"

"Yeah then she got scared and dropped her wand,"

"Well you did it,"

"And then I think she had a flash back to the day because she started screaming at me to not let him take her,"

"She's talking?" Harry was excited

"Non stop. Scared out of her mind but she is talking. She doesn't want to be a Malfoy, which is ok with me but she's talking,"

"Did you tell Ron?"

"Not yet. Where is he? I want to tell him now,"

Harry hit his intercom button, "Phyllis will you please send in Ron,"

"Yes Mr. Potter,"

Ron hurried in Harry's office.

"What's up?"

"Draco has something he wants to tell you,"

Ron looked slightly annoyed but he was putting a smile on his face because of Sophia.

"No need to look tortured Weasley. I know we aren't BFFs but you're gonna like the job I have for you,"

"I don't work for you, I work for the Ministry,"

"Trust me you're gonna like it because it's about Sophia,"

Ron's face soften, "All right what's up,"

"Be her bodyguard for us. She's gonna need protection until this man is caught and she starts school next week,"

"How can I say no,"

"I knew you wouldn't,"

"So what I just follow her around school?"

"Pretty much,"

"That should be easy,"

"But for the first day of school I'll take her. You can meet us there,"

"Makes sense. Anything else. I'm still working with Blaise to catch this bastard, so I have to get back to work,"

"Nope I'm done here,"

Ron nodded towards Harry and just quickly looked at Draco as he left.

"Well that went better than I expected," said Harry

"He'd do anything for that girl,"

"Any of us would,"

"I don't understand why you can't come mummy?" Hermione was helping Sophia with her uniform

"Mummy will start crying and you don't want that to happen,"

"But we started this together. You and me," Hermione stopped moving and looked at her daughter

"I know darling but your dad wants this to be bonding time for the both of you,"

"We bond,"

"You didn't talk for three days,"

"That wasn't because of him personally,"

"I know but he still feels terrible. Like he brought this on you and that's the last thing he wants to do,"

"Ok I guess he can take me," she grabbed her backpack and headed to the kitchen

Draco was making Sophia's favorite breakfast.

"Thank you daddy," she sat down to eat

"Wow look at you in your uniform. You look like you could be going to Hogwarts,"

"I would probably be out into Slytherin and that would blow our cover sky high,"

"No you would be in Gryffindor," said Hermione smiling

"I think she would be in Slytherin like her old man," said Draco laughing

"Well thank god we don't have to go through that. Could you image? I never be left alone,"

"Nope you sure wouldn't," said Draco as he starred at his daughter

Sophia finished her breakfast and got ready to leave with Draco.

"Where is Mr. Ron?"

"Oh he's meeting us there,"

"Ok,"

Hermione couldn't contain herself. The tears started flowing.

"I'm sorry," she quickly wiped her face, "I'm so proud of you Sophia. My smart, brave Sophia. You're growing up so fast,"

"I'm just going to 1st grade mummy," she smiled at her mum as she kissed her

"I know and this is why I'm not taking you to school," she pointed at her face and laughed

"I love you. I'll work hard and pay attention,"

"I know you will,"

"I'll see you later," said Draco as he kissed Hermione goodbye

As Draco was driving Sophia to school she was extremely quiet.

"Are you ok darling?"

"I'm just thinking,"

"Care to share,"

"I never expected this to happen,"

"What to happen,"

"Draco Malfoy, my father taking me to school and a muggle one at that,"

"Haha I guess it is something to think about," he smiled at his daughter

"I still can't believe you're my dad," she smiled, "My dad," she whispered the last part to herself

"I'm the lucky one," he grabbed her hand, "I love you so much and I'm glad things turned out like they did,"

"Except for the kidnapping,"

"Yea that was not a part of the plan,"

"I wish I could tell you more daddy but I just don't know who that man was,"

"That's all right. It's not your job to worry about it,"

Sophia's face suddenly light up when Draco pulled up to the school.

"It's so big!" she jumped out of the car, "Oh the smell of fall and books and student excitement all rolled into one. Why it's complete euphoria,"

"Who are you?" Draco just shook his head

She laughed at her Dad, "Look it's Mr. Ron. Hi Mr. Ron,"

"Wow I am having a Hogwarts flash back right now,"

"Shh! I don't want people knowing I'm a half wizard, that just is not cool,"

"I really don't think they would care," said Ron

"They would and they would tease me for it. It has to stay a secret,"

Draco and Ron looked at each other. Draco was kinda of hurt that Sophia was ashamed of who she was. He knew her reasons for it but it still hurt.

"Well we have to get going Sophia,"

Sophia turned to her Dad, "I guess I will see you later,"

"Yes me and your mother are coming to pick you up,"

"Great," she grabbed Ron's hand

"Sophia?" she turned to her dad

"Yes Daddy,"

"Be yourself and I know people will like you for who you are,"

"Love you,"

"You too," he kissed her goodbye

Sophia and Ron followed the hustle and bustle of the children getting to their classrooms. Sophia was nervous and excited at the same time. Many thoughts entered her mind. Would she make any friends? What would her teacher be like? Would she fit in?

"Mr. Ron did you like school?"

"No I'm not gonna lie to you," she laughed

"Will they like me?"

"Of course they will. Well here is where I must leave you. I have to talk to your principle,"

"Well see you at lunch,"

"Yes you will,"

Sophia entered into her classroom and was blown away. The room was so lively and full of color she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"You can sit here," she hear a voice say

"Thanks. I'm Sophia,"

"Hi. I'm Iris Henley,"

Iris was a pretty brunette with green eyes. She had a round face but she wasn't heavy. She more like baby fat.

"Nice to meet you,"

"How old are you. You're like tiny,"

"I'm 6,"

"Really? How did you get into this class?"

"I'm kind of a brainac,"

"Perfect. I know who I can go to for tutoring then," she smiled warmly at Sophia

"I guess,"

"I'm glad you found good seats Iris," another girl who look exactly like Iris sat in front of her

"Sophia meet my other half, Lily,"

"Hi,"

"Hi. I just noticed you two have flower names,"

"Yea our mum is a bit of a flower freak. She own Aurora's Flowers,"

"Really? My granny loves that place,"

"Yup and we have a older sister named Poppy," Iris shook her head, "Don't ask,"

Sophia smiled, "My middle name is Rose," the twins laughed

"Can we call you Rose then," said Lily

"Sure," Sophia smiled

"I like it. Iris, Lily and Rose. We are all flowers," said Iris

"I'm glad you asked me to sit. I was worried I wouldn't make any friends,"

"No problem. I can tell we are going to be the best of friends,"

The girls enjoyed their lessons throughout the day. Sophia was a natural in the class, nearly raising her hand for every question. Sound familiar. By 11 they were in the cafeteria getting their lunches. Ron appeared from the back. He smiled warmly as he saw Sophia chatting it up with her new friends.

"Hi dear,"

"Hi. Mr. Ron," they sat outside at the table but Ron sat further from her, giving her, her space

"Who is that?" asked Iris

"That's Mr. Ron, my bodyguard,"

"Wow you must be loaded to have a bodyguard,"

"Well not me and my Mum but my dad is,"

"Why do you need a bodyguard?" asked Lily

"For my protection,"

"Why?"

"A few weeks ago, someone tried to kidnap me,"

"Oh my goodness. Are you all right?" asked Iris

"Yes I am fine now but it was a scary thing. I have known Mr. Ron my whole life so my parents asked him to looked out for me,"

"So he's a cop?"

Sophia stopped eating and shot Iris and Lily a look. To most people this was a very simple question but she couldn't tell them that Ron was really a wizard, a Auror. They wouldn't understand and she would lose her two new friends. So she lied.

"He's a detective,"

"Wow like Law and Order,"

"Exactly," she felt terrible

"That's so cool," said Lily

The girls finished up their lunches and headed to art class.

Mary Snow was an older woman in her late 50s. She loved teaching. Although she had not always done it she decided to go to school at a late age but graduated with Honors. She loved painting most of all. It was her passion and her escape.

The students all trickled in the classroom and took their seats. Sophia made sure she sat in the front because she loved art so much. Mary scanned the room of her smiling and excited students. Suddenly felt she would have a heart attack when her eyes landed on Sophia. This can't be a dream but she looked so much like someone she knew. She had to compose herself and keep it together but Sophia's beautiful eyes were bearing deep into her soul. She wanted to cry tears of joy.

"Welcome class. I'm Mary Snow. I apologize for my absence at the orientation but I believe this year will be our best one yet. Now I'm going to call roll. Abby Abrams…."

"Here,"

"Brian Howard…"

"Here,"

"Nate Salinger…."

"Here,"

She called all the names until she saw Sophia's. She believed she stopped breathing for a second.

"Sophia Granger…"

"Here," she smiled lovely at her teacher and Mary smiled back

"Ok class today we will be talking about colors because of course this is a art class and you will be exploring so many things,"

Sophia soaked up everything Mrs. Snow taught that day. She was a lovely old lady. Reminder her of a grandmother and she loved that feeling she got every time she looked at Mary Snow.

The class was busy at their assignment when Mary could take it no longer.

"Sophia can please come here for a moment,"

"I love this class. You're like the best teacher I'm going to have all year,"

"Well I'm glad you are so excited Sophia,"

"So what can I do for you,"

"I'm just curious. Granger is your last name right?"

"Yes,"

"That name sounds so familiar to me. May I ask what your mother or father's names are,"

Sophia loved her art teacher so much already, she would tell her anything she asked.

"Well I'm actually using my Mum's last name. Her name is Hermione Granger," Mary had to calm her face of the shock that overtook her

Hermione Granger has a daughter! How could this be? Who is the father? Well that was a ridiculous question. She knew exactly who the father was.

"And my dad's name is Draco Malfoy," Mary gasped, "Are you alright Mrs. Snow,"

"I'm fine," she laughed, "Just another curious question. What school did your parents attend,"

Sophia's face dropped. She thought she was going to be sick. She would yet again lie, and lie to one of her favorite teachers. But it had to be done.

"Well um…they went to…" she couldn't lie, she couldn't lie, "They went to Chatsworth Military Academy," the answer just flowed out of her so quickly. She felt terrible again and this time Mary's face fell. The child just lied to her. Why?

"Thank you Sophia. Well you can go back to your seat now," Sophia felt like she was going to be sick.

"I can't believe I just lied again," she said to herself

At the end of the day everyone was excited to go home and tell their parents about their day.

"Bye Rose," said Lily

"Bye Lily, bye Iris,"

"Bye see you tomorrow,"

Ron smiled at Sophia, "Rose?"

"Their Mum named all her girls after flowers," she laughed

"I see you truly enjoyed yourself,"

"I did. I love my school,"

"Any favorite teachers yet. I'm sure you have a ton,"

"I do but there's one in particular. She reminds me of someone's grandma. My art teacher, Mary Snow. She's very lovely. You see my picture,"

Sophia had drew her family. Hermione, Draco, a pregnant Ginny, Harry, Dean and Ron.

"It's beautiful,"

"I want you to have it,"

"Why?"

"Because you are risking your life to protect mine and I love you," Ron hugged his sweet Sophia

"I would do anything for you,"

Mary was coming out of the school waiting with the children for their parents. She saw Sophia in the distant waiting with a young man with bright red hair. Her heart definitely stopped this time.

"Are they coming?" Sophia asked Ron

"They should be here any minute,"

Just like on cue Draco and Hermione pulled up in front of the school. Sophia screamed, screams of joy. They quickly got out of the car to give her big hug.

"Did you like you're first day of school?" asked Hermione

"It was wonderful,"

"Cool picture kiddo," said Draco

"It's my family. I'm giving it to Mr. Ron,"

"That's so sweet of you,"

Mary saw the exchange that was happening before her very eyes. She couldn't control her emotions at the point and she didn't want to. She found herself slowing walking towards them with her hand on her heart.

"So who's your favorite teacher because I know you have one," said Hermione

"Am I that predictable,"

Draco, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other, "Yes," they said

Sophia threw her head back and laughed. She caught a glimpse of Mary Snow.

"That's her. My favorite teacher. Mary Snow,"


	14. Grandmother or Mary

Draco, Hermione and Ron quickly turned to the lady that Sophia pointed to. Draco went pale white and Ron just shook his head.

"This can't be," said a stun Hermione

"What's wrong Mum. This is my art teacher Mary Snow and she is the best. Mrs. Snow this is my daddy and mummy and bodyguard,"

"I must be dreaming," Draco walked right in front of Mary and touched her face

"You're not dreaming Draco. It is me," she smiled lovely at him

"I thought we would never see you again," said Hermione as she came around to face the woman

"Me either," she smiled at her as well, "When I saw Sophia my heart dropped,"

"Why?" asked Sophia though none of the adults acknowledged her presence at the moment

Finally Ron said, "She's your grandma,"

"WHAT!" yelled Sophia

Draco and Hermione looked at a shocked Sophia

"Yes darling it is true. Mary Snow is my mother but her name isn't Mary Snow,"

"Narcissa Malfoy? I can't believe this is. Well why do you have a different name?" said Sophia

"Like you need protection, Sophia. I need protection too,"

"You were kidnapped?" Narcissa smiled then quickly realized what she had said

"You were kidnapped?"

"Yes. That's why Mr. Ron is my bodyguard,"

Draco couldn't stop staring at his mum. She was safe and here teaching at his daughter's school.

"Mum I've missed you so much. You have no idea," he hugged her tight

"I've missed you too. We have so much to catch up on. I want you to come to my house so we can talk. I want you to meet Robert,"

"Who is Robert?" asked Hermione

"My husband," she smiled

Ron didn't want to intrude on the family reunion so he excused himself and left. Draco, Hermione and Sophia followed Narcissa to her home on the other side of town. They followed her into the house.

"You have a lovely home Narcissa," said Hermione

"So what should I call you?" asked Sophia

"Well…if you feel comfortable, you can call me grandmother or Mary,"

"Why can't I call you Narcissa, that's your name isn't it?"

"That was my name before the war but for safety purposes I would like all of you to call me Mary,"

"I think I'll call you grandma here and Mrs. Snow at school. I'm good at keeping secrets so this should be easy,"

"What other secrets?" Narcissa was curious

"I don't want the kids to know that I'm a wizard so I have to keep that a secret,"

"I see. Why didn't just attend Hogwarts then. You wouldn't have to keep it a secret,"

"I couldn't," she sat comfortably on the couch, "People don't know who my father is and if people knew I was a Malfoy they would come after me. Someone actually already tried to kidnap me so…I don't want to go to Hogwarts anyways. People wouldn't leave me alone. I like my life and my school,"

Just then the door opened and in walked Robert.

"Sweetheart I brought those delicious cherry tomatoes that you wanted. Oh hello," he saw Draco, Hermione and Sophia in the family room

"Robert I want you to meet my family," he smiled at his wife

"This is Draco, my son. Hermione, his wife," Draco quickly looked at his mum and laughed, "What's so funny darling?"

"Hermione isn't my wife,"

"Really?"

"Yes," he looked down at the floor a little embarrassed

"Hi I'm Sophia Rose, your granddaughter," she smiled brightly

"Oh I can tell I'm going to like you just fine,"

"Robert can you take Sophia in the kitchen. Do you want to help make dinner Sophia?"

"Oh I would love that so much," she followed Robert into the kitchen

Narcissa turned to Hermione and Draco with a stern look on her face.

"You mean to tell me you have a daughter together and aren't married,"

"Mum it's complicated,"

"I bet it is for Sophia,"

"Please let me explain,"

"Explain,"

"Look I know your old fashion and all about tradition but at that time in my life things were complicated and you know that. I was at a really dark time in my life. I had no one to turn to but Blaise and even being Hermione's friend was hard. People hated my guts and they wanted dead just as much as they wanted Voldemort dead. I was on the verge of suicide mum," Narcissa face soften, "I had just lost you and I was alone and depressed all the time but then Hermione refused to give up on me. She was always telling me, everything was going to work out. I feel in love with her and we…"

"Well you know the rest," Hermione said with an embarrassed look on her face

"I kinda of knew she was pregnant. She hide it very well though. One day I ended up in the hospital wing and I saw her, Sophia. She was so tiny and beautiful but I knew I wasn't ready to be a father. I couldn't even trust myself, so I left them. I asked Hermione never tell Sophia who I was. I didn't want her to have a screwed up life like I did,"

"How did that make you feel Hermione?" asked a worried Narcissa

"Sad and kinda of relieved. I knew he was hurting and at the time I was kinda of scared of him. I didn't what the outcome would be if something bad happened. I was trying to protect my daughter. But I wasn't alone. My parents were very helpful and so were my friends. They all love her dearly,"

"I feel like this is my fault. If I had only stood up to your father…"

"Mum please do not blame yourself. If you stood up to dad, he would have killed you. This is not your fault,"

"So how did Sophia find out,"

"She likes to read and Draco owns a book shop in Hogsmeade. One day she went in with Ron and Draco showed up. She didn't know who he was. Well she knew who he was but not as her father. She was big fan," said Hermione

"Really?"

"Yes and when Draco figured out who she was, he wanted to formally meet her so we made it date and when she found out, she was in a little bit of a shock,"

"I remember that night. She threw up in the plant pot,"

"Oh dear," said Narcissa

"At first she didn't take the news to good but she warmed up to me,"

"I'm glad for that,"

"Yea we've many ups and downs. The most recent one was the kidnapping," said Hermione

"You don't know who would try to take her?"

"We have a few suspects," said Draco

"I have one,"

"You do? Who?" asked Hermione

"Lucius,"

"Are you serious? Isn't he in Azkaban?"

"No," she sounded surprised

"No? What do you mean no?" Hermione was panicking

"He broke out of Azkaban 6 months ago,"

"Omg," she started panicking, "Draco did you know that?"

"Yes," he couldn't look at her

"You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to mess this up. We were finally getting along and Sophia was talking again…"

"Draco you psycho father is out there. He could have kidnapped her,"

"It wasn't him. Sophia didn't recognize the man,"

"It doesn't matter. He has help, obviously since he broke out of Azkaban,"

"Sophia is safe,"

"Something could happen and you didn't tell me that Lucius got out. I almost lost my daughter,"

"She's my daughter too Hermione,"

"I know. I'm sorry but you have should have told me,"

"She is safe. Think positive. Everything is going to be alright. I promise,"

"You sure are making a lot of promises," Hermione was calming down

"And I mean every one. I will keep my girls safe," he hugged her and lightly kissed her on the cheek

"Dinners ready!"

"That smells lovely Sophia," said Narcissa

Sophia could sense the tension in the room, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes sweetie. Everything is fine. Let's eat," said Hermione as she sat down between her daughter and Draco

"Let's say grace," said Narcissa

"Whoa since when do you say grace?" asked a surprised Draco

"Since my dear Robert taught me how," she lovely squeezed his hand

"That's cool. Say grace mother,"

"Dear Lord thank you for this wonderful meal Robert and Sophia have prepared for us and I want to thank you for bringing my son and Hermione and Sophia to me. It was a wonderful blessing and wherever Lucius is please soften his heart so he can recant the plan he may have for my family. Please keep them safe. Amen,"

"Amen," they all said

"Lucius you have waited patiently. The plan is nearly finished. Soon you will have your granddaughter with you,"

"I can hardly wait,"


	15. Little Miss Matchmaker

Once Sophia, Draco and Hermione got home Sophia was passed out from all the food, excitement and the ride home. Draco gladly put her to bed and then went the room with Hermione. She was slowly taking off her clothes because suddenly she was tired. Draco got behind her and turned her around to unbutton her shirt then he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm only helping,"

Draco pulled her jeans down followed by his pants.

"You're beautiful," she smiled, "I'm sorry for not telling you about my father,"

"I know, you were trying to protect me but please don't keep anymore secrets from me."

"I promise," he pulled her to him and kissed her neck slowly

She ran her hands through his hair as she pulled his face to her lips and kissed him hungrily.

"Let's just skip the foreplay and just do it," she quickly took off her underwear and his and pushed him onto the bed

"Well someone is horny," he roughly pulled her onto him

"You have no idea how much I want you,"

"Oh I think I do,"

"Make love to me Draco,"

"Gladly,"

The next morning Draco and Hermione were wrapped in the sheets with their parts covered when Sophia came bursting in the room.

"What a lovely day it is!"

"Does she ever knock?" asked a groggy Draco

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you two making my baby brother or sister?"

"Sophia!" said Hermione

"We might have," whispered Draco, "I don't remember us using protection,"

"Look you don't have to worry about getting out of bed either. I called Mr. Ron and he is taking me to school," she ran to the door

"Are you sure darling?"

"Yes mummy," she turned and smiled at her mum, "See you later. Love you," she rushed out of the room

"I feel like a bad mother. I have yet to take her to school,"

"You have all year to do that," he pulled her to him, "Come let's make more babies,"

"You are truly impossible but staying in bed with you all day to make babies sounds super fun," she giggled as her naked self straddled Draco

Sophia ran to the car with her lunch bag.

"Hi Mr. Ron," she got into the car

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh they're in bed…making babies,"

"That was an image I did not want in my head,"

"It's all the rage this season. Everyone is doing it,"

"Where do you get this stuff from?"

"TV,"

"Maybe you need to watch a little less of it,"

"Mr. Ron can I ask you a question?"

"Yes,"

"Do you have a girlfriend to go home to, to make babies with?" she was totally serious, "I mean Harry has Ginny and Dean has Sasha and mummy has daddy. Do you have someone to make babies with?"

Ron was shocked she would even ask something like that. He had to think to himself what would be the appropriate way to respond to her.

"Do even know what making babies mean?"

"Yes when two people really like each other and want to spend all day in bed with each other. And there's hugging and kissing and other things I'm sure. Have you found anyone you want to do those things with Mr. Ron,"

"No," he blushed

"Why not. You're not ugly,"

"Thank you Sophia,"

"You're brave, smart, funny, athletic. You're everything a young female would want in a buddy,"

"You think so sweetie," he was teasing her

"Have you ever felt that way about anybody at all?"

"Maybe…why am I talking about this with a 6 year old,"

"I want you to be happy. And just going to work all the time and being my bodyguard pretty much 24/7 can't be healthy in the love department,"

"You are too smart for your own good Sophia,"

"Who was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you felt that way about?"

"Nobody Sophia,"

"Please I won't tell anyone. I promise,"

"I am not having this conversation with you,"

"Well then it must be someone I know because if it was someone I didn't know then it wouldn't matter,"

"You talk to much,"

"I'm going to keep asking until you crack Mr. Ron," she had a smile on her face as they walked into the school

FLASHBACK

Hermione laid on the couch with Ron.

"I like this," said Ron

"Me too. I love you and me and this. This is nice," she moved to lay on top of him and kissed his lips slowly savory the moment

"I don't want it to ever change," he wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight

"It won't," Sophia started crying over the baby monitor

Ron and Hermione went into her room. Ron reached for Sophia and laid her on his chest and started rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth, "She likes this feeling. She feels safe and she usually quiets down,"

"You are so good with her. You know all her quirks,"

"She's an easy baby and I haven't had much experience but she's an easy baby,"

"She loves you,"

"I love her and her mum,"

END OF FLASHBACK

"What's on your mind Rose?" asked Lily while they were eating their lunches

"What do you think of Mr. Ron?"

"What about him?" asked Iris as she opened her lunch box

"Do you think he's cute?"

"I'm 7. I don't think anybody's cute,"

"I think he's dreamy," said Lily

"He's lonely. I can tell. All my other family members are either making babies, having babies or dating each other and Mr. Ron has no one,"

"So?" said Iris

"I want to set him up but I don't know who,"

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" asked Lily

"Yeah,"

"Well when you invite the kids their parents have to come. I am pretty sure we have some single moms in our classroom,"

"You're so smart,"

"But are you willing to wait 3 weeks till your birthday," said Iris

"You're right," Sophia frowned

"Well what is Mr. Ron like?" asked Lily

"He's funny, smart, athletic, caring…the list goes on,"

"He's athletic? What kind of sport does he play?" Sophia was getting used of lying flat out to her friends about her other life though it still never felt good

"He loves football,"

Lily was thinking as Iris was shaking her head.

"Oh great you have pulled my sister into your plan," Sophia smiled

"I have a plan," said Lily

"What is it?" Sophia perked up

"I know the perfect person. Mr. Ron is your bodyguard right which means he has to go where you go right?"

"Yeah spit it out Lily,"

"Charlotte Gray,"

"Isn't she the soccer coach?"

"Yes,"

"Great plan genius. It's not even soccer season," said Iris

"I know that Iris but she is also the drama assistant teacher,"

"Ok so how is that going to help us?" asked Sophia

"They are now auditioning for Les Miserable's and they need young girls to audition for the role of Cosette. Can you sing?"

"Yea but I only feel comfortable singing in the privacy of my own room,"

"Well you better get over that fear if you want your Mr. Ron to be happy because I think Miss Gray would be perfect for him,"

"When are auditions?"

"Today I think,"

"I don't even know what to sing?"

"I can get you the song and you can learn it quick since you have the IQ of a grown person,"

"You better tell Mr. Ron. 3:30 sharp," said Iris

Later on that Sophia decided to sign up for the play.

"Mr. Ron we have to stay after school,"

"Why and do your parents know?"

"Because I'm auditioning for a school play and no they don't know,"

"Since when,"

"Since today,"

"What play?"

"Les Miserable's,"

"That's a pretty serious play. What part are auditioning for?"

"Young Cosette,"

"Ok what time?"

"3:30, is that alright?"

"Sure," Sophia smiled devilishly to herself

Ron had called Hermione who decided to take a "sick" day. Of course she said it was alright. At 3:30 all the kids piled into the auditorium waiting for Mr. Rutland and Miss Gray.

"I'm so excited about this year's fall production of Les Miserable's. I love this play and I am excited that the parent board approved it. Also this year we will be doing Show Boat and the crowd favorite West Side Story," said Mr. Rutland as the kids cheered.

"Now we will be starting auditions of young Cosette," said Miss Gray

Sophia suddenly got nervous but excited because Miss Gray was gorgeous. She was about 5'4" and she had beautiful green eyes with auburn hair and porcelain skin.

Many young girls auditioned and didn't do that good. Sophia was last on the list.

"Break a leg baby," said Ron

"Sophia Granger," said Miss Gray

Sophia nervously walked onto the stage. She could sing but she had never done it in front of anyone but she wanted to do this. Now it wasn't all about Ron but it was for herself. She wanted to brave like her mum and dad were brave.

"You can start when you're ready Sophia,"

"Don't they say when your nervous to look at something or someone that doesn't make you nervous?" Miss Gray smiled

"Yes you can look at me or…."

"My Mr. Ron?"

"Who's your Mr. Ron," Sophia pointed to Ron who was smiling in the second row

Charlotte thought to herself about how good Mr. Ron looked but she had to be professional.

"He makes me not nervous,"

"Is that your daddy?"

"My bodyguard but he loves me like a daddy,"

"Well then you can look at your Mr. Ron. Don't be nervous. We are all friends here. Just take a take breath and go,"

Sophia did just that and opened her mouth to start singing

There is a castle on the cloud

I like to go there in my sleep

Aren't any floors for me to sweep

Not in my castle on the cloud

There is a room that's full of toys

There are a hundred boys and girls

Nobody shouts or talks too loud

Not in my castle on the cloud

There is a lady all in white

Holds me a sings a lullaby

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch

She says Cosette I love you very much

I know a place where no one lost

I know place where no one cries

Crying at all is not allowed

Not in my castle on the cloud

There was no sound coming from the room. Sophia started panicking.

"Was that alright? Did I suck?" Miss Gray started smiling

"You didn't suck at all. You did beautifully,"

"Really?"

"I don't think there's a dry eye in sight," she turned to look at Ron, "Especially from your Mr. Ron,"

At the end of audition everyone had to wait 15 minutes for them to make their decision.

"How come you never told me you could sing like that?"

"I don't know. I was just worried I would suck,"

"Honey there is nothing you suck at," he laughed at her

"So Miss Gray is pretty,"

"She's attractive,"

"I hear she's also the soccer coach,"

"That's cool," Ron didn't notice anything

"And she's a Miss meaning she's not married," Ron looked at Sophia

"What's the catch?"

"There's not catch Mr. Ron,"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this young lady,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Finally the list was put up.

"Pick me up Mr. Ron. I want to see,"

"I'll save you the trouble. You got the part," said Miss Gray

"Oh I'm so excited," she hugged Miss Gray

"You were the best for the part. You have a lovely voice," she smiled at her

"I'll be here everyday for practice,"

"That's good," she turned to Ron, "I don't think we have met. I'm Charlotte Gray,"

"Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you,"

"You too. Hopefully I will see more of you as well," that came out wrong, "I mean since you're her bodyguard," Ron laughed

"I got what you meant,"

"Good..um well, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Miss Gray," she waved good bye

"Well looks like I don't have to do all the work on my own,"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as they walked to the car

"It looks like she's smitten with you already,"

Ron just smiled as he drove to the house.

"It looks that way,"


	16. I'm Back

I know it has been a few years since my last update and I am sincerely sorry. One of the huge reasons for me not finishing was I lost interest. Which happens from time to time. People grow up and lose interest in things but as I recently watched a Harry Potter weekend, I thought of this story and how I want to finish it. I owe you guys that much so over the Christmas break I'm going to do a recap chapter and then finish what I have started. I hope to get your support in this process. Thanks


End file.
